Just A Mistake
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: After an alcohol and drug-fuelled night of partying and sex, Kid is left dealing with the consequences. Will he be able to tell Soul? SoulxKid, Mpreg, lemonz, all that jazz.
1. I'm With You

**A/N: Okay! Here it is! The mpreg~! This chapter has a lemon btw, sooo...just a warning for all the little kiddies out there. Heh. Please review! Everyone who does can have a giant cookie and a shoutout~! :D**

* * *

><p><em>It's a damn cold night<em>

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you._

**(KID'S POV)**

It's an unspoken rule, really.

Everyone at a Spartoi party has something to do. Every party, at any given time, look for them, and they'll be doing it.

Kilik Djing.

Maka and Jacqueline having a bitch session.

Soul and Black Star getting drunk and trying to fuck anyone within a 5-mile radius.

Tsubaki trying to prevent this.

Ox attempting to woo Kim.

Kim having sex with Harvar in the host's bedroom.

Crona panicing because he can't deal with so many people.

Liz and Patty handing out ecstasy pills. (Old connections from the streets of Brooklyn 'never die'.)

And me?

Well, I'm standing in the corner, drink in hand, watching everyone have a good time.

It's not that I don't want to have fun, 'cause I do.

It'd just be awkward, seeing as I'm Lord Death's son, and I'm only in this elite group purely for that reason.

I watch, somewhat amused, as Kim and Harvar stagger out of Kilik's room, clothes obviously thrown on hastily and messily, before kissing briefly and going their separate ways.

The meister notices me watching, and sticks her tongue out playfully. I inwardly groan as she approaches.

"Hey, Kiddoooo~"

"Hello, Kim…"

"I saw you…ch-checking me out over thaaaaaaarrr~"

"I was merely bearing witness to you ripping Ox's heart out and shredding it to tiny pieces without his knowledge."

The witch scoffed.

"Don't liee to meeee, youuu want meeeeee~!"

"Hmph. You couldn't be more wrong if you tried."

"Liaaaaaar! If you wanna get with me, there's some things you gotta know~"

"Please, noooo…." I groaned, as she launched into what could possibly the worst song ever written. Not including Friday, of course.

"I like my beats fast and my bass down low~!"

"…"

"Play dat funkyy musicccc, shinigami boy~"

With that, the intoxicated girl stumbled away.

I slumped against the wall in defeat. Sometimes, these people can be such a pain.

Occasionally, I have thought of leaving the DWMA, but stuff always keeps dragging me back.

My determination to find out what my father has to do with the madness, striving to make Patty and Liz into the perfect Death Scythes…

"Yo, Kid-kun!"

Speak of the devils.

"Hm?"

"You wanna go places you've never been before?"

I blinked a few times, unsure if I'd heard the younger sister right.

"Umm…WHAT?"

Liz giggled, and flicked Patty on the head.

"Let me re-phrase that. Hey Kid, you wanna get high?"

She held out a small, innocent-looking pill.

"No. Besides, it won't work on me, I have a reaper's body, remember?"

"Have you ever even _tried_ one before?"

"Nope."

"So how do you know it won't work?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Liz, I don't care if it would work on me, I'm not taking the damn pill!"

She pouted, and inched herself closer, so her chest was leaning on mine. Obviously, Blair has been teaching my weapons a few tricks.

"Pweasee, Kiddo-kun~?"

"Tsk. Fine. Give me some water to down it with."

"Whatever you're drinking's fine!"

"What, vodka? I'm not even drinking it, to be honest…"

Patty made a face.

"TAKE THE PILL NOW, DAMN YOU."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I did as I was told.

Within seconds, the whole room started spinning, and the girls watched, evil grins stretched across their faces.

"You wanna dance, reaper boy~?"

"HELL YEAAAAAA~!"

I let them drag me into the front room, which was the subsitute for the dance floor. I could feel the drug pulsating through my veins.

Was I supposed to feel this…trippy?

Damn it, my body probably reacts differently to this kind of substance.

Tsubaki was waiting for us, trying to control an inebriated Soul and Black Star, who were giving her sleazy grins and peering (rather unsubtly) down her shirt.

"Take it off, babyyy, it's a partyyy, c'mon!"

"Awwwww, look, Soul! Moar boobzzzzzzzz~"

Soul looked in our direction, eying up each sister, before dropping his gaze to me.

"Blaaack Staaaar! Le boobz! She do not haaave~"

"Fuuuuuuuckkk…she succckkkksss…"

"She does? I call dibs on heeeeer~!"

Normally, I'd react to this kind of conversation by kicking them both in the face, or by using some kind of Shinigami power on them.

However, I was as high as they were drunk, so I joined in.

"I'm not cheap, boyyysss, bitches, you can't hit thissssss~"

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki stared at me as if I'd gone mad, before silently edging away. Black Star wrapped his arms around my waist and started nibbling my ear. Soul giggled like a madman.

"I call heerrrrr~!"

"Awww, naw, I was here first~"

"Yeaaaa, but first the worst, second the best, haaaaaa~"

"I'm fucking herrrrrr"

"Noo, I ammmm"

"Dun I gets a say in thiisss~?"

The arguing drunks paused for a moment, before exchanging devilish grins.

"HELL NOOO~!"

I let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a groan.

Black Star released me, and stumbled over to where Kilik was DJ-ing.

"Oh gawd, what's he doing now~?"

Soul and I looked on in curiosity as Black Star whispered something into the other meister's ear, before walking away with a cackle.

"Black Staaaaar~!"

"Hmmmm?"

"What did you doo~?"

His smile would've put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Let's just say, we're gunna figure out who get'sa fuck yoou~"

I opened my mouth to shout something back at him, but my voice was drowned out by Kilik's who was speaking through a megaphone.

"HEYOO EVERYONEEEEE~"

Oh shit. He was just as drunk as everyone else.

"WE'RE GUNNA PLAY A LEEEEEETTLE GAME NOW, OKAAY? IT'S CALLED…VIRGIN SACRIFICE~!"

Everyone cheered.

I could feel my face pale. It's no secret-I'm the only virgin in Spartoi.

What the fuck were they going to do to me?

"OKAY, NOW EVERYONE WHO WANTSA GOOOOOOD FUUCK TONIGHT RAISE YER HAND!"

Only I kept my hands down.

"AWWWWRIGHT! NOW, WE ONLY GOT ONE VIRGIN HERE TO SACRIFICE TONIGHT, DEATH THE KID, GET YOUR UNPOUNDED ASS UP HEREE!"

Someone pushed me to the DJ's station. I quivered, unnerved.

"OOOKAY, KIDDO, SOMEONE HERE IS GUNNA POP YER CHERRY, ARE YOOOU READYYY?"

"Fuck no!"

"HE SAYS YES!"

The room filled with applause, _whoops _and wolf whistles.

"OKAY! NOW! EVERYONE, GRAB A BEER! THE FIRST ONE TO CHUG THE WHOLE THING, GETS TO FUCK KID TONIGHT~!"

I should've objected. Lashed out. Something. _Anything,_ to prevent this from happening.

But I didn't.

In my drugged-up state, everything was going peachy. I was going to get laid, that's all that mattered.

I watched in blissful awe as nearly everyone in the room grabbed a bottle of the bitter alcohol and chugged, until a victorious (although somewhat slightly slurred) voice called out "I WIN~!"

I followed the direction I heard it from, and was lead to the sight of Soul, swaying from side to side, bottle raised above his head.

Kilik laughed.

"LOOKS LIKE SOUL GETS KID! BETTER LOOK NEXT TIME, PEEEEEEPSSSS!"

Soul slid his arms around my waist, and leaned in close.

"Come on, let's take this to the bedroom~"

I gulped, but allowed myself to be pulled through the crowd.

The sea of intoxicated people split to allow us through, giggling and swaying as they did.

Unfocused eyes seemed to bore into me, drinking in my nervous image as I braced myself to sacrifice my cherry.

Panic rose in my throat.

_I can't do this, I'm Lord Death's son, for crying out loud! I shouldn't even be at a party like this, I-_

"Kid?"

Soul was staring at me, confusing etched across his features. I snapped out of my little daydream, and back to reality.

A reality where I was completely trashed, with zero control over my actions.

"Hmm?"

A shark-like grin split his face in half.

"We're here."

I looked up at the door facing me. It was the same one I'd watched Harvar and Kim stumble out of not too long ago.

The weapon dragged me inside, and led me to the bed.

"Soul, wait, I-"

He silenced me with a kiss.

Like an idiot, I melted into it, and pressed our lips harder together, and granted his tongue entry to my mouth when he requested it.

Moans escaped my mouth as the digit graced it's way around the inside of my teeth, before rubbing itself against my own.

I could feel the heat starting to pool into my crotch, giving away my arousal. Soul felt it too.

"Come on, let's get down to what we came here for~"

Without warning, he scooped me up bridal style before throwing onto the single-person bed. A rather undignified squeak left my lips.

The weapon smirked and straddled me, pulling off my pants and yanking at my shirt as he did so.

Seeing at it was a dress shirt, and fastened with buttons, and neither of us were sober enough to actually try unbutton it, I let him try and pull it off over my head.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't come off that way, so we had no choice but to rip it open. Black buttons flew everywhere, and Soul grinned at my bare chest. I looked away, blushing.

"Heyy, no embarrassment here, right? We're all friends~"

I nodded meekly, not wanting to look him in the eye.

How could we be friends after this?

I let out a gasp as I felt him grab my raging hard-on and start to pump it furiously. My stomach knotted and unknotted, and white spots started to appear across my vision. I grasped the bed sheets tight, almost shivering with excitement as Soul drove me to my climax.

"S-Soul! Oh my _God,_ oh my God~"

I could feel pre-cum starting to trickle out now.

The scythe chuckled, and pumped even harder, every once in a while using just one finger to trace the length of my member.

His fingers were like magic. I'd seen what they could do to a piano, but I never thought they could be used like this-

Almost like an explosion, I came in his hand, the salty white substance staining the sheets.

Panting, I turned to the boy.

"T-that was…wow…I mean…wow…"

He grinned wider, if even physically possible.

"Oh, dear, sweet, little cherry, we haven't even started yet~"

Before I could question his vague statement, I was flipped onto my front, with my hands held behind my back.

"Soul! What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"The fuck do you think I'm doing? I won, we get to have sex! Unless you have some kind of secret shinigami vagina I'm taking you up the ass!"

I don't know if I blushed of paled, but my face definitely reacted to that statement.

"I don't! Don't we at least need a condom, or something…?"

"You ain't got a pussy, you can't get pregnant. So, no."

I couldn't argue with that logic. If you can call it that.

"Here."

I looked up. Soul was holding out his index and his middle finger almost expectantly.

"What?"

"Lube these up for me."

"H-how?"

To answer my question, he stuck them in my mouth. I could still taste myself on him, but I did as I was told, and licked them until they were drenched in saliva. Soul retracted them.

"Now, I warn you Kid, this is gonna hurt slightly…"

He entered the first finger.

A pain shot through me, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I cried out, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I held them back, determined not to look weak. It was an almost Herculean challenge, but somehow, I held on, until-

"AAAGH! OH GOD, RIGHT THERE SOUL, RIGHT THERE!"

"Heh…if you say so…"

He hit my prostate again, but this time more fiercely, now that he knew where it was.

"I'm gonna put the other finger in, so bear with me~"

I waited, before I felt the pain again, this time stronger, with double the force of last time.

"Stop, I want-I want-"

"Yes?"

I looked over my shoulder, and stared him directly in the eye.

"I want you to ride me."

A perverted grin spread across Soul's face, as he positioned himself to enter me. I braced myself, waiting for his dick to finally make contact with the bundle of nerves.

_Three, two one…_

"OH GOD! AHHH~"

My whole body physically shook with pleasure. Slowly, the weapon began to slide himself back out, before pumping back in almost instantly.

Eventually he got himself into a good rhythm, one that I was able to work with. Our bodies moved in sync, building each other into a deeper, stronger orgasm. I could practically feel the pre-cum leaking out from his dick and into my ass, and to tell you the truth, I wanted _more_. God. I don't know if it was the drugs making me like this, or genuine pleasure, but _damn_. It felt so wrong but at the same time, right.

"Jesus _Christ_, Kid…so f-fucking _tight_…"

He pounded harder, making me moan deeply. Warm, salty liquid was once again leaking from the tip of my dick, joining with the stains from earlier on Kilik's sheets.

Faster, and faster, until-

"HOLY FUCK!"

He came inside me, his warm seed filling my ass. However, knowing that I was nearing my climax, he carried on, so that I would come too.

Within almost an instant, I did just that, and collapsed onto the bed, panting.

How had I let myself miss out on this? Never before had I experienced such pleasure, I'd never even masturbated before, the very thought disgusted me. But now, after _that_…I may have to alter my views on things slightly.

I rolled over to look at Soul, to see his reaction, but to my shock, he wasn't lying with me. Instead, he was stood, at the foot of the bed, trying to force his jeans back on whilst swaying from side to side, still intoxicated.

"S-Soul? Where are you going~?"

"Ohhh…aren't you done? Cos I ain't really got the energy to go again…and Black Star's gonna be wonderin' where I am…heh~"

"I don't wanna go again…I mean I could, but aren't you gonna stay?"

The weapon cocked his head to one side.

"Why would I stay~?"

"W-well, we just had sex, didn't we?"

"Errr, noo, we had a tea party. Don't be such a fucking pansy, Kid. Everyone needs a one night stand once in a while~"

And with that, he threw on the rest of his clothes, and staggered out of Kilik's room, leaving me naked, covered (and filled) with semen, under the filthy sheets.

I should've cried.

Retaliated in some form.

But no.

Because of those damned drugs my body wouldn't listen to my brain, and I flung myself out of bed, grinning, because I'd just popped my cherry.

Virgin Sacrifice.

Who the _fuck _came up with such a sick game? I'd just given myself away to one of the most vile, sexist pigs on the planet, all for the sake of a good time!

I pulled my boxers back on, and began hunting for the rest of my clothes. They were scattered _everywhere_. Normally, the asymmetry would've left me traumatised, but no, no. High as a bird, aren't I?

Locating my trousers, I threw them on, and picked up a piece of material that closely resembled my shirt. Shit. In between having all the sex and moping around in self pity, I'd forgotten that Soul had physically ripped it open to get it off. I had no choice but to borrow one of Kilik's T-shirts from his dresser, silently promising to return it at the first chance I got.

Unfortunately, the meister wasn't a fan of plain shirts, and every single one had some form of graphic design on it. Each one was, to my horror, asymmetrical.

Groaning inwardly, I threw on the least detailed one I could find, and stumbled out of the room. No-one was even paying attention to me, _thank god,_ but Soul was nowhere to be found either.

I don't know if that was a good thing or not, but I decided on the first option. I don't know if I could handle him right now.

_Jesus, I sound like Crona…_

Who was, I noticed, making out with a certain blonde scythemeister in a dark corner.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I increased my pace until I reached the front door.

Grasping the cold, metal handle, I twisted the knob and walked out the door, leaving behind the drunken slurs of my comrades, and the heavy, pounding dance music.

Andwalking out into the cool, sharp night air that bit into my sweat-drenched face.

_This, dear children, is the night that changed my life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY~! The song at the start is I'm With You by Avril Lavinge, I was originally gonna use Take It Off by Ke$ha, but towards the ending I thought that Avril worked better, and also, my friend (the one who does the SoulxKid videos on YouTube [here- .com/user/SoulxKid]) is completely in love with her at the moment, and she already did a vid to Take It Off for me, so I thought I'd add that for her :)**

**Remember! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Mwahahahaha~!**

**If there are any songs you think might fit, or that you want mentioning, leave it in your review ;)**

**That was also my first lemon too, so be nice! Flamezzzzz shall be used to melt Barbie dolls.**

**Buh-bye for now~**


	2. Decode

**A/N: I take my dear sweet time, huh? Hahaa~ This is in Soul's POV, seeing as you were all so pissed at him for fucking Kid xD**

**HI~! to the sweet little yaoi fanboyz, AKA Grant, Tom and Brad, with whom I viewed hardcore stuff on YaoiHaven DURING SCHOOL. And to Amy, I'm sorry I just made your boyfriend, boyfriend's best friend and my ex (respectively) into yaoi fans, but you know that's why you love me~ *hugs***

**THERE BE FOUL LANGUAGE O_O**

**Reviews, please~!**

* * *

><p><em>How did we get here? <em>

_When I used to know you so well…_

_How did we get here? _

_When I used to know you so well…_

_I think I know _

_I think I know _

_There is something I see in you _

_It might kill me, _

_I want it to be true_

**(SOUL'S POV)**

My brain felt as if it was trying to smash it's way through my skull.

All my joints were stiff, and I could taste vomit in my mouth.

Clothes were scattered all over the room, and furniture was either upturned, smashed or both.

As crunk as I've been before, I've never woke up like this.

I moved my hands to push myself up, and was mildly surprised when they made contact with hard, smooth porcelain.

Forcing my eyes into better focus, I realised that I was, in fact, lying in an empty bathtub, my pants halfway down my legs, and my shirt being used as a makeshift rope, tying my feet together.

Groaning, I sat up, blinking hard to try and erase the double vision I was now seeing.

_Stupid headrush…_

After setting my clothes back to normal, I dangled one leg out of the bathtub, before trying-and failing-to manoeuvre myself out. Refusing to admit defeat, I opted for going headfirst.

I slid out, hands reaching the floor before I faceplanted, and dragged the rest of my body out after me.

My feet touched the floor one after the other, only the left feeling the cool, smooth tile underfoot, as the shoe and sock were nowhere to be found.

Attempting to reach the door, I rose slowly, my legs shaking violently. I felt like Bambi, only hungover and stupid.

Moving like a zombie, a less agile one than Sid, I grabbed the doorknob, and gently cracked open the door.

Kilik's apartment looked like a bomb had hit it.

The sofa had been unmercifully destroyed, it's stuffing laying in small clumps in various places around the room, wood from it's legs splintered and chipped.

Streamers, empty cups and various food leftovers were scattered everywhere, as well as several piles of vomit. There was an unconscious person lying face down near the bedroom, but I couldn't tell who. There was a lampshade covering their head.

Staggering through the train wreck of a home, I reached the front door, flung it open and dragged my hungover ass outside. The fresh air that flooded my lungs was cold and bitter, a typical fall morning. The drop in heat took effect, and started to nip at my cheeks. As I sighed, my breath fogged in the air.

I began my tedious journey back to mine and Maka's apartment, a headache drumming against my skull, threatening to mutate into a migraine. Groaning slightly, I quickened my pace. The streets of Death City were empty, but I didn't want to take any chances.

It's a solid fact; I'm not pretty after a hard night out.

What had I even _done_ last night? The last thing I remember is swallowing about three ecstasy pills with a shot of vodka, but after that, it's a blank.

I can somewhat recall being intimate with someone during the night, but it's incredibly vague. I didn't want to dwell on it; chances are it was just me and Black Star fucking about like we always do.

As I walked, I took care to step on almost every crack I came across. Step on a crack, break your mother's back, right? Heh. Mine kind of deserved it.

Without realising, I'd arrived home, and almost walked on by until a voice called my name. Looking up, I was greeted to the sight of Maka, clad only in her pyjamas and slippers.

"Soul! Where are you going?"

"Hey, Maka...nowhere, I just didn't realise I was home, I guess."

Rolling her eyes, she dragged me back to the apartment, where two plates of bacon and eggs were waiting.

_Typical Maka. _

She never stays the whole night after a Spartoi party, she's too goody-goody two shoes to do so. Normally, she'll leave at around midnight to take Crona home. It's become an inside joke to call them the two Cinderellas.

I pulled out a chair, seated myself at the table and began to eat. It was really good, I guess what she lacks in bust, my meister makes up for in cooking skills.

When I was done with breakfast, I joined Maka on the couch, where she was watching an old re-run of Friends.

_I'll be there for yooooooou, when the rain starts to pour~_

Groaning, I tried to snatch the remote away, but was instead Maka-Chopped with a dictionary.

"You want to watch TV, don't stay out all night getting drunk. Simple as."

"I was drunk, I was _crunk_. There's a difference, Maka."

"Yeah. One is the state you were in last night, and the other is a shit word you learnt from a Ke$ha song."

"Is not."

"Is too, and you know it. Now, fuck off, this is my favourite episode."

Sighing, I stood up and retreated to my room. Had she been here, I would've spent the day with Blair, but she'd decided to move out and go live with one of the Cupra-Cabra girls.

I couldn't call Black Star, he'd be in a worse state than me, and Tsubaki would be looking after him. I really didn't want to hang out with either of the Thompson sisters, in case they tried to hand me any more drugs, and Crona was out of the question. The poor guy was just no fun to be around.

That left only one option. The phone in hand, I dialled the young Death God's number. He picked up after eight rings.

"Mm...hello?"

He sounded absolutely exhausted, should I not bother? Nah, he had answered now anyway, hanging up would just piss him off.

"Hey, Kid! It's Soul, do you wanna come over? Maka's got her bitch on and I'm bored~"

The other end went silent for a few seconds, before a groggy voice replied "Sure."

I was about to put the receiver down, when Kid called my name, sounding more awake and alert than before. I raised it back to my ear questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you know what Virgin Sacrifice is?"

"What?"

"Do you know what it is? Liz keeps winking at me and whispering it."

Pondering his strange question, I shook my head.

"No idea. It's probably some kind of cocktail. Or codename for a drug. Something bad, knowing her."

Kid gave what sounded like a forced chuckle down the line.

"The only drug that comes to mind at Virgin Sacrifice is Rohypnol, and I think I'd know if they'd given me that."

"No you wouldn't, that's whole idea."

"Hahaa...anyway, never mind. I'll be over soon, goodbye."

"Bye."

Pressing the 'End Call' button, I threw the phone onto my bed, before dropping down on there myself.

I could feel my eyes drooping, trying to carry me off into sleep. Before they had the chance, however, there was a heavy banging on my door.

"SOUL, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW."

Gulping, I stood gently, and soft-footed it over. Cracking my bedroom door open an inch, I was met my the furious face of my meister, red as a tomato and eyes like fiery slits. Spying the large hardback clutched in her white-knuckled hands, I covered my head with my own instinctively.

"How _DARE _you do that to Kid! He's supposed to be your friend! You sick, _twisted_, sadistic-"

"MAKA!"

She looked up, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about?"

The blood drained from the scythemeister's face.

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"No. This isn't even funny, Maka. What's wrong?"

Sighing, she slowly led me to the bed, before pushing me down so I was sitting.

"I just got off the phone with Liz. She told me that you'd invited Kid over, and that she was worried because..."

Maka bit her lip nervously.

"Because...?"

"Because you fucked him last night, Soul."

It was like something from a movie. Time itself seemed to freeze, and I could feel blood pounding in my ears. Bile rose in my throat, and I quickly forced it back down.

"I...whaaa...?"

"She said that you took two more ecstasy pills than you were supposed to. She handed you three-one for you, and one each for her and Patty. You downed them all with a shot of alcohol before stumbling around like an idiot trying to get laid."

I cringed.

"Then what?"

"Apparantly, Kilik got everyone to play this game called Virgin Sacrifice-"

"Holy shit, Kid was asking me about that on the phone!"

Nodding, Maka continued.

"He got everyone to play, and Kid, being the only virgin in Spartoi, was the prize. You won, Soul. You've got Kid's cherry. Congratulations."

I clutched my stomach, feeling painfully sick. Whether it was because of my hangover, or for what I'd done last night, I don't know.

"I...how come neither me or you remember any of this, but Liz does? How do you know she's not lying? Kid didn't even seem to remember anything when we were on the phone, he just sounded exhausted..."

Maka sniffed.

"That's your doing, Soul. Liz has been high before, probably loads of times, if she grew up on the streets. The drugs probably don't affect her as much as they do us. And she wouldn't lie about this, do you know how worried she sounded on the phone? When Kid left, she thought you'd taken him out for a booty call."

Allowing this to sink in, I lay back on the bed, my head swimming with the information. Not only had I fucked one of my best friends, but I'd stolen his virginity whilst drunk and high, and then forgotten about it the next morning.

I truly am a horrible person.

_And now I've called him back here, after all that._

"S-Soul?"

Maka was staring at me, hard.

"Yeah..?"

"Do you even like Kid...in..._that_ way?"

I shook my head vigourously.

"Hell no! I was just a little...bi-curious, is all..."

My reply was met with a Maka-Chop.

Clutching my throbbing skull, I stared up at my assaulter.

"What the fuck, Maka?"

"You absolute bastard, Soul! You _fucking disgusting _pig! Bi-curiosity is kissing your best friend in 7 minutes in Heaven, not fucking them up the ass at a party! For _God's sake_!"

Shame bubbled within me. I hated to admit it, but damn, she was right. Poor Kid...how was I going to make this up to him? I can't exactly hand him his virginity back.

"What should I do?"

"What?"

"What should I do, to say sorry to him?"

Maka shook her head sadly.

"I-I don't think there is anything you _can _do now. You've fucked up your friendship with Kid."

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them escape.

"No."

"No?"

"No. He's coming over, right? I'll apologise. I'll get on my hands and knees and fucking beg like a dog until he forgives me."

Maka's features were etched with uncertainty.

"You're gonna have to. It's the only chance you've got now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I leapt off the bed and ran to answer the door. Stood, looking somewhat flustered and with purple rings under his eyes, was the young Death God himself. He smiled slightly when I opened the door.

"Hey, Soul."

"Yo…"

"Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

I stood aside, and let him enter, noticing that he was limping slightly.

_That's my fault…_

How was I going to tell him? I can't exactly turn around and say 'Oh, sorry I fucked you last night, no hard feelings'.

"Sooo…what do you wanna do?"

"Huh?"

"What do you have in mind? Video games, TV…?"

"Errrrr…you wanna go out and get some coffee? I think Maka's planning on hogging the TV for the rest of the day…"

His face paled slightly, but he nodded anyway.

_Shit, did he remember?_

I hurried back to my room to pick up some cash, before grabbing the reaper by the wrist and leading him back outside.

The sky was still the same dreary, dull colour it had been when I left Kilik's apartment. Soft grey clouds had partially hidden the sun and it's creepy grin, only allowing small cracks of light to shine through. I pulled Kid along the identical streets of Death City until we reached Deathbuck's, where we stopped. Indicating for him to enter first, I followed him inside. I don't know it was by luck or sheer chance, but he picked out a table in the corner that was relatively secluded.

Seating myself opposite him, I sighed.

"Look, Kid, we need to talk."

"D-don't you want to order first…?"

"No…come on, it's important."

The reaper groaned.

"Fine. Go."

"Okay…"

I pondered what to say, chewing my lower lip in thought. Eventually, I decided on my words.

"I don't know if you remember what happened last night-"

"I do."

"-but I just want you to know it was a one off. It didn't mean anything, and I am _so _sorry. Seriously, you don't know how guilty I feel."

I don't know what I was expecting his reaction to be, but it certainly wasn't the one I got.

Cocking one eyebrow, Kid clicked his tongue.

"Really, Soul. You have _no _class. Blowing me off twice in less than 24 hours? You're unbelievable."

"W-when did I blow you off before?"

His topaz eyes narrowed dangerously.

"After you_ fucked me. _Don't you remember? Pfft, who am I kidding? Of course you wouldn't. You chucked your clothes back on and told me I was a one-night stand."

A cocktail of feelings coursed through my body.

_Disgust…self-loathing…anger…sadness…_

"Kid, I'm so sorry, I really am, I can't even begin to put it into words. I called you over to try and make it up to you, I-I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. I can't forgive you for what you did. I'm leaving."

Pushing away from the table, he stood and left. Like an idiot, I only watched as he walked out the glass doors, the limp that _I _had inflicted upon him ever more noticeable.

I must've sat at the table for hours, silent, bitter tears rolling down my cheeks. Eventually, I too left, beginning the lonely walk home.

As I stepped into the apartment, Maka was waiting for me, a solemn look on her face.

"Soul…"

"He hates me."

She opened her arms, offering a much-needed hug. I took it gladly.

I'll never tell her, but she's my best friend, the sister I was never lucky enough to have.

Sobs shook my body, which then reverberated into hers.

We stood like this for a few minutes, before I gently stepped out of the embrace.

"I'm going to my room…can I be left alone for a while?"

"Of course."

My bed had never looked so inviting. Crawling under the covers, I hid myself from the outside world. Headphones on and iPod turned up on full, I squeezed my eyes shut as Paramore ate away at my eardrums.

_How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind? Can't win a losing fight, all the time._

I had to make things right with Kid. I can't lose one of my best friends because of something I did whilst fucked out of my skull and under the influence.

He didn't deserve to have something like this happen to him, and dammit, I was going to get his forgiveness even if it killed me.

As I slipped into a hazy state between awake and asleep, I pondered all the things I could say.

_Kid, I can't begin to express how bad I feel. Seriously, I'll do anything, I-_

_What I did was wrong, I know, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me, no mat-_

_Look, I know I should've told you this last night, but I love you. Dammit, I do, and I wanna spend the rest of my li-_

Wait, what was that last one?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this~**

**Before you ask, Kid asked what Virgin Sacrifice was to see what Soul's reaction would be. It's not a mistake. IT'S NOT, I TELLS YOU! *pouts***

**I know it took me a while to update, but there's so much stuff going on, my school is closing, and I don't just mean for the summer, I mean as in lights out. Game over. Kaput.**

**Aaaaaaaaand I've been trying to make my very own SoulxKid video, it's going well so far, first time movie making :)**

**If you have any ideas for songs I could use to head these chapters, don't be shy! Leave them in the reviews, and I'll see if they match up to the story enough~**

**The song at the start and that Soul's listening to is Decode by Paramore, lovely track 3**

**Big hugs to the following people who reviewed chapter one:**

**WelcomeToTheMadhouse, XxReni-chanxX, , Matryoshka Allen, animegirl457, tmmdeathwishraven, 44454469, MaraNekoyasha13 and Narcotic Dollie!**


	3. Papa Don't Preach

**A/N: Sorry for how long this took! I promise to try and update quicker next time :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming!**

**Just to clarify, Kid is uke. UKE FO' LIFE, BABEH~**

* * *

><p><em>The one you warned me all about<em>

_The one you said I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe_

_Please, papa don't preach_

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach_

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I've made up my mind, I'm_

_Keeping my baby_

**(KID'S POV)**

It's been a month since I yelled at Soul, and I haven't spoken to him since.

Our group's been ripped apart by the situation, as no-one knows which side they should take. As Tsubaki explained to me, whilst they agreed it was wrong what Soul did, he did have a valid excuse.

I don't think I could ever forgive him, though.

He keeps giving me strange looks, where his eyes are almost glazed over and, on some occasions, there has been drool dripping from his lips.

A cold breeze bit at my legs, pulling me from my thoughts. I shivered slightly.

It was the middle of October, and I was stood waiting with the rest of the boys in class Crescent Moon for our weekly PE lesson to start. The black shorts we were forced to wear didn't serve well against the bitter weather.

"OK, listen up!" a deep, familiar voice behind us called.

We all turned to greet Sid, who was doubling as our sports teacher.

"Today, we're going to be doing track, hopefully it'll help you get the cold out."

I groaned inwardly, shoving my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. Almost as if in agreement, a strange, sharp, pain shot through my stomach.

"What the..?"

It was gone as quickly as it had come on. Shaking my head slightly, I resumed paying attention to what Sid was saying.

"I want you to split into two teams...Black Star and Kilik, you be the captains, OK? Pick your teammates."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Soul making gestures at Black Star, pointing to both himself and I. He caught me looking, and turned away so as to avoid my gaze.

Clicking my tongue, I looked in the opposite direction.

Several boys stood around me were called forward, joining the team they were assigned to. Unsurprisingly, Soul joined Black Star's.

"Harvar."

"Ox."

"Hiro."

"Kid."

I looked up at the sound of my name, unsure of who had called me. Black Star and Soul were glaring at the opposing team, providing me with an answer. I joined Kilik and his group, who were in the middle of a huddle.

"Okay, seeing as you're the fastest, you should go first and give us a head start-"

"No, we should even it out, in case we fall behind and only have slow people at the back."

"Put a fast person at the back, then."

I stood to the side, not really interested in the strategy, focusing more on the sensation that had returned to my stomach.

I gripped it slightly, hoping it would pass like last anything, it only made it worse, and I felt vomit rise in my throat.

What's wrong with me? I was fine a moment ago...

Actually, come to think of it, I'd been feeling iffy all week. Ranging from sudden waves of exhaustion, to strange twitches in my gut, I'd just put it down to stress from schoolwork.

But this feeling, right now...was nothing like I've felt before.

"Hey, Kid? You alright?"

Keeping my head down, I nodded, not bothering to find out who had spoken.

_I can't be ill. Shinigamis don't get sick, it's a biological fact._

"Kid…?"

The voice was gentle, and familiar, so this time I looked, only to be greeted by the face of the very person I'd been avoiding. Drawing my mouth to a line, I glared expectantly.

"What?"

Soul's red eyes examined my face with worry.

"Are you okay? You look pale…like, more than usual…"

"I'm fine. Not that it's any of _your_ concern."

I don't know if I expected him to glare, or throw back a cruel retort, but I certainly did not receive either of those. Instead, he cast his gaze to the ground, looking ashamed and empty.

"Kid, I know what I did was wrong, but you can't stay mad at me forever…"

"I can and I will. Now, if you don't mind, I think you'll find we have a P.E lesson to get back to."

I turned on my heel away from him, folding my arms over my chest. Silently, I hoped that he was watching me walk away. Just so he can burn up in his own personal guilt.

A small, almost prodding feel shot out from my stomach again, reminding me of the earlier pain.

"Damn it…"

I held a shaking hand to my gut, hoping this would pass.

Unlike before, my insides did not settle, only growing more uncomfortable, hot bile travelling up my throat once more. My reflexes kicked in, forcing me to lean forward just as it left my mouth. The blood pounding in my ears held back the others voicing their disgust.

As I coughed up the last remaining remnants, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"See? You're not alright", Soul's voice echoed from somewhere near my ear. I violently threw him off, glaring backwards.

"That may be, but it's no business of yours."

"It's anyone's business. You're ill, Kid. You need to see the nurse. Sid!"

The zombie, who had been watching the scene from afar, snapped back into action at the sound of his name. As he made his way over, I shot Soul a glance.

_What was he doing? If this was some desperate attempt to get back on my good side, he's got another thing coming…_

"Sid, Kid's ill, should I take him to see Nygus?"

The teacher looked me up and down, and then towards the pile of vomit.

"Yes…I think that's a good idea. I wouldn't leave a sick child in the middle of class. That's not the kind of man I was."

I glared at the two males.

"I do _not _need to see the nurse! I'm perfectly fi-"

Oh, the bitter irony. Another twinge of the stomach, and more vomit interrupted my angry speech. Soul raised an eyebrow.

Hooking one arm through one of my own, he attempted to drag me away. Thankfully, I wiggled free.

"I think I can get there _without _your help. You've done enough."

Hurt flashed across his features, making him look almost innocent. Not that anything ever could, though. I stormed away angrily, feeling everyone's eyes on my back.

Holding my stomach in a poor attempt to settle my insides, I wove through the vast corridors of the DWMA, breath hitching in my throat. It was another wave of exhaustion, trying to take it's hold on my body.

Shaking my head, I carried on, hoping that Nygus could offer me some kind of remedy.

If there's one thing I'll always remember the academy's infirmary for, it's for being the very place that healed Soul. It's funny how, despite having a huge scar down his chest, I feel like _I'm _the one that's been ripped open.

Raising a fist, I knocked gently eight times on the nurse's door.

"Hello? Nygus? It's Kid…I'm ill…"

It came as a shock when, instead of the gentle voice of the weapon, I was met to a flat, masculine call.

I'd recognise it anywhere.

Before I could turn and run, the door flew open, revealing none other than Professor Stein.

More bile rose in my throat, although this time out of nerves. A creepy grin stretched across the man's stitched features.

"Ah, Kid…this is a pleasant surprise. I thought shanghais never fell ill? Oh well. This should be fun~"

Light reflected from the cheap bulbs of the room, glinting off the scalpel in his hand.

"N-no, I should be alright, thank you…I-I'll get back to my lesson now…"

As I turned to leave, he grabbed one of my thin wrists and pulled me back around.

"But Kiddo-kun. You're sick, yes? You need to be seen to."

Without another word, he dragged me into the small white room, gently shutting the door behind him. Indicating that I should sit, I took a seat on the small stool opposite the nurse's desk.

My hands shook slightly as I watched Stein move about the room, first picking up a thermometer, followed by a stethoscope, which he hung casually from his neck. My eye twitched at the asymmetry.

"Okay, Kid. I need you to say 'AHHH'."

I obliged, opening my mouth as he slipped the thermometer under my tongue. The minutes rolled by in an awkward silence as we waited for it to take a reading.

"That should be enough. Let me see."

Holding the medicinal tool by the correct end, he lowered his glasses to look at the result.

"Hmm. Strange. Your temperature is normal…what exactly seems to be the problem?"

"I-I've thrown up a few times this morning…and I keep getting pains in my stomach. And feeling really tired."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"About a week."

Stein's gaze drifted off in thought, whilst I twiddled my fingers nervously, waiting for him to come up with an answer.

"Let me check your heartbeat. Take your shirt off."

My eyes widened at the command, but I obliged, unzipping my hoodie and pulling the plain white T-shirt underneath over my head. I shivered slightly as the cold air of the room touched my exposed skin.

The professor held the stethoscope to my chest, causing me to flinch at the cold metal's touch. Buds in his ears, he listened carefully to what was hopefully the rhythmic thudding of my heart.

After a few seconds, he slowly moved the plastic disc down to my stomach, and listened intently. My breath caught in my lungs, but I forced myself to breathe normally so that he could carry out the check-up.

Standing back to his full height, Stein looked me in the eye, with what seemed like an unsure cocktail of emotions running through him. One decided to show face, that being authority.

"Kid. I'm going to ask you some questions, and I need you to be 100% honest now. This is important."

"O…kay?"

He nodded, and adjusted his glasses to a more comfortable position on the bridge of his nose.

"First of all…have you been sexually active recently?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Answer the question, Kid. The quicker you do, the quicker we can get this over with."

"I-I had sex at a party about a month ago…"

The professor sighed, and dragged a finger through his silver hair.

"Okay…erm…do you experience any bleeding? Possibly once a month, or…every once in a while…?"

"Huh? No, of course not."

"Strange…alright. I need you to take a test for me."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of test?"

Stein walked over to one of the many cabinets that lined the walls, opened one, and pulled out a small box. Holding it out in his hand, he gave me a stern look.

"A pregnancy test."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my sockets. He couldn't be serious. I'm a _guy_. Guys don't get pregnant. Unsure of what to say, I did this first thing that came to mind-I laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahaaaa~ Seriously, professor, what's the test?"

His stony expression didn't falter.

"I'm serious, Kid. I detected two heartbeats with the stethoscope. Plus, your soul's wavelength is heavier than usual. Almost as if it's carrying another along with it…"

He thrust the test at me.

"Take it. Just to be sure."

Reaching out, I took it with shaking hands. Throwing my shirt and hoodie back on, I stumbled out of the office, in the direction of the boy's toilets. All the while I walked, I hoped that his words weren't true.

How is it even possible? Not only does the male body lack the necessary organs to carry a child, but surely even the correct functions to create one?

In no time flat, I'd arrived at the correct door, and hastily flung it open. Fleeing to the security of the stall in the furthest corner, I turned the lock behind me, and pulled the pee stick out of the box. Making sure I'd read the instructions correctly, I angled it in the correct position, pulled my manhood out of my shorts and boxers, and relieved myself onto it, blushing all the while.

When I was finished, I tucked myself away, and waited for the test's results.

What would I do if Stein was right, and I was expecting? I can't stand the thought of abortion, but the idea of carrying a child…

Soul's child.

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. If that bastard had knocked me up, so help me, I will fucking castrate him.

How long does it take for the results to come through? A minute? It feels like an hour…

Eventually, I got my answer. Peering at the small device, I almost cried when I saw the screen.

A small, light blue plus sign.

I was pregnant.

My breath stopped, and my eyes grew wide.

No, no, no, _no_…

How could he do this to me? How could I let it happen? I drop my guard for one night and I'm still paying for it a month later…well, for the rest of my life now, I guess…

Like a newborn foal standing for the first time, I rose on trembling legs, and make my way over to unlock the door and head back to Stein. I grasped the lock before I heard the main door to the toilets open, and two familiar voices deep in conversation.

"-ooked really pale. Like, paler than usual. And he vomited _twice_. I've known him nearly my whole life and he's never been ill. Not even a cold. It must be really serious."

It was Black Star, and it didn't take a genius to work out who he was talking to.

"I know. I hope he's okay…"

"Ha. When'd you get so concerned about Kid, Soul? Just because you fucked him doesn't mean you're like a couple now. Or does it? Kyahahahaaa~!"

There was a loud smacking noise. The weapon had most likely hit the blue-haired delinquent.

"Don't you _dare _say that. I feel bad enough as it is. You should've seen him the day after. He hates me now. Do you think that's funny? I've lost one of my _best friends_ because of a stupid mistake. Next time you want to joke about this, tell it to someone who wants to hear it. Because I'm _not in the fucking mood for it_."

A heavy slam followed his angry defence, signifying his exit. Black Star panted slightly.

"Baka…" he muttered. "Let's go find Kid, he says…idiot…"

The meister left shortly after, leaving me alone in the bleak room. I gently pushed the cubicle door open, shocked at what I'd just heard.

Soul really was sorry. He regretted what he'd done, and even turned violent to prove it.

But still, I was now carrying his child because of it, and nothing he could do could change that. Any apology he gave, now matter how sincere, would have to fall upon deaf ears.

What's done is done.

Gathering myself together, I soft-footed it back to Stein, who was patiently sat in his usual swivel chair, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Ahem. Given my…condition…I'd prefer it if you could kindly put that out, please."

The professor turned to face me.

"Positive?"

Nodding, I held up the pregnancy test.

"Positive."

He sighed, and stubbed the cancer stick out on the desk. Pushing the chair over to me, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kids today…children having children…it's disgraceful. I thought you'd be above that, Kid."

I looked away, ashamed.

"I didn't know I could bear children. I still don't. How is this possible?"

I regret asking that question. A creepy, face-splitting smile crept onto Stein's face.

"That's what I'd like to know, too. I'm prepared to make you an offer. I think you'll find it incredibly hard to refuse."

I nodded, indicating for him to carry on.

"I will act as your midwife, I'll perform your sonograms, give you whatever medicines you may need. You, however, must do something for me."

"W-what?"

"I want to study you. No dissections needed…immediately. As you probably know, there aren't many shangamis out there, especially pregnant ones, so this is a rare opportunity for me. You'd be doing the scientific world a huge favour. Plus, I don't exactly think you'll find anyone as willing as me to treat you. Anyone else might likely just tell your father…"

I gulped.

The man had a point. And anyways, he was a _professor_. Surely he knew what he was doing, right? Anything that didn't involve dissection couldn't be…completely…dangerous, right?

Extending a hand, I nodded.

"You have a deal."

If it was possible, his grin grew even wider, and he accepted my hand and shook it.

"I'll perform your first sonogram next week. You're not very far along, so your baby won't be very developed, but it'll be fascinating to look at."

I made a mental note, and turned to walk out of the door. As I was halfway out, Stein called me back.

"Kid!"

I turned back around, facing him.

"Yes?"

"For the sake of the birth certificate…who's the father?"

I gritted my teeth, and avoided his gaze.

"Soul Eater Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELL YEAAAA~!**

**The song at the start is Papa Don't Preach by Madonna. It's slightly obvious it was gonna crop up somewhere ^_^'**

**Okay, so I made TWO SoulxKid videos, pwease watch! I worked hard~ **

**Hey Juliet- .com/watch?v=aR0Tew_hrHM**

**Judas- .com/watch?v=29HJvgVrRNw**

**Thankyaa to everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	4. All These Things I've Done

**A/N: I spent literally ALL DAY writing this. I think my fingers are gonna drop off...**

*****VERY SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING*****

**Made two more vids of my own, cos dammit, I'm addicted~ **

**.com/watch?v=fHfd97LL7cQ&feature=related **

**.com/watch?v=XRkRkygZAz4**

* * *

><p><em>When there's nowhere else to run,<em>

_Is there room for one more son?_

_One more son…_

_If you can't hold on_

_If you can't hold on_

_Hold on…_

**(SOUL'S POV)**

Every single look he gives me is like an emotional blow.

The anger, the hatred, the_ hurt_, all reflected through his honey-gold eyes.

I can't stand it. My heart aches for him, for his forgiveness. It's pure wishful thinking, but I can't help it.

I don't just want him.

I _need _him.

"Soul?"

Maka's soft voice dragged me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. We were in Stein's classroom, waiting for him to roll in on his usual wheelie chair and begin the lesson. I glanced towards the empty seat beside me, where Kid normally sat. I haven't seen him since this morning, after he threw up in P.E. He'd probably decided to go home.

Sighing, I folded my arms on my desk and set my head down, trying to block out the incessant chatter of my fellow classmates. There was no point in paying attention to what any of them had to say, I could more or less predict everything that came out of their stupid mouths. Even though a month had passed, what I did to Kid at the party was still a pretty hot topic.

"It's a shame if he's gay, he's well fit!"

"Lucky Kid, I'd kill to be in his shoes right now…"

"Soul only fucked him cos he's after his money, you know that, right?"

I groaned, holding my head in my hands. A comforting hand rested on my shoulder. Turning in the direction it came from, I was met by the beaming face of Patty. Trust her to be cheerful in a situation like this.

"What, Patty?"

"Aww, don't be sad! Ignore the silly people, they don't know what they're talking about!"

"It's kinda hard, when it's all they say about you 24/7..."

"Tsk! That's not the Soul I know! Come on, cool guys don't let stuff like that get to them, I thought you knew that? Chin up, everything will get-HEY, KID!"

She waved her hand giddily at the reaper, who had appeared in the classroom doorway, along with Stein. A sea of judgemental eyes turned in his direction, shooting either accusing, lustful or angry glances his way. He shifted uncomfortably, before making his way to his seat, avoiding my gaze.

"Today, class", Stein announced, re-capturing everyone's attention. "We are going to be studying…" A creeper smile crept across his face. "Sex education and pregnancy."

Beside me, Kid visibly stiffened, and guilt bubbled in my stomach.

"Hey", I whispered, bumping my leg against his. "What's up?"

I was expecting a fierce glare in return, or some harsh words, but instead, he looked back with panic etched across his pale face.

"Nothing! Everything's fine! Mind your own business!"

Shaking my head, I turned my focus back to Stein, who was busy arranging the class into groups of two, and calling them forward to collect either a baby doll or packs of condoms. I stifled a laugh.

"Jacqueline and Kilik…Maka and Ox…Patty and Black Star…Liz and Tsubaki…Soul and Kid…"

The reaper's eyes widened.

"No way! You can't make me go with him! Why can't I go with Liz or Tsubaki?"

A sinister glint appeared in Stein's eye, causing Kid to shrink back in his chair slightly.

"Because, Kid. It is important that we explore not only how a heterosexual couple would care for a child, but also a gay or lesbian couple, too. Also, well…I don't think I need to explain."

I cocked an eyebrow. What did he mean by that?

"Soul, if you would like to pull yourself out of your little daydream and go to the front to collect a doll, that would be terrific."

"Oh, yeah, sorry…"

I rose from my chair, and descended down the steps towards Stein's desk, where 3 boxes reading "Property Of Sex Ed. Department" were waiting, almost overflowing with battered and abused baby dolls.

Grabbing the first one I could get my hands on, I casually slung it over my shoulder and walked back to my seat, whistling a tune. Kid's eye visibly twitched.

"Hold it properly."

"What?"

"The damn baby. Hold it properly."

"Why? It's not like it's real." I proved this point by tossing the plastic child up and down in the air several times.

"For God's sake, Soul, I'm not gonna tell you again, hold the thing properly before I MAKE YOU hold it properly!"

I blinked, checking if he was serious. Seeing the venom in his glare, I carefully set the baby the right way and held it as if it were real.

"There. Happy?"

"No. But I'm getting some relief from not seeing it thrown about like a sack of flour."

I rolled my eyes, and rocked the doll slightly, humming. Occasionally, I caught Kid glancing my way, biting his lip and holding his head in his hands.

"Kid, wha-"

"You ask him! Go on!"

Without warning, a girl was shoved into my side, winding me. Glaring, I turned to face her. She was short-ish, only reaching my shoulder, with dark hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Another girl stood laughing a few meters behind her, taller, but with similarly coloured locks.

"Ahhaaa…um…"

The girl reached into one of the pockets on her jacket, pulling out a handful of condoms. My eyes widened in shock.

"We thought you guys could do with these! Safety first, bro~!"

Shoving the rubbers into my hand, she ran back to her friend and they both collapsed in a fit of giggles. The taller girl turned to me and Kid and yelled, "So when can we see the sex tape?"

I flipped them the bird, focusing my attention back to the red-faced reaper beside me.

"Ignore them, Kid. They're just perverts."

"I can't, Soul! Don't you see? I'm Lord Death's son! I can't have stuff like this hanging over me when I'm supposed to take over from him! You took away my innocence, how do you know I wasn't saving it for someone special! And now, thanks to you, I'm-"

He stopped, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"You're what…?"

"I'm-I'm…I'm going home. I've had enough of your bullshit."

With that, he rose from his seat, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. I knew I should've run after him, but my mind went blank, and I slumped in my chair, holding the doll close to my chest.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys wanna come over to ours later?" Liz asked enthusiastically.<p>

Murmurs of agreement followed, others nodding happily. Maka sighed sadly.

"Won't Kid mind, though? You know…"

"He doesn't have to know. When we left this morning, he said he had to go see Stein about something, so that might take a while. And anyways, even if he is home when we get there, he'll probably just be asleep, as per usual."

"Ahh…good point…"

A month had passed since the reaper had walked out on Stein's lesson, and we hadn't seen him since. The Thompson sisters informed us that he was severely ill, vomiting every morning and spending most days in bed due to a lack of energy and exhaustion. I wasn't even attempting to mask my worry for him. Everyday I bombarded the pistols for updates on his wellbeing; how he was feeling, how many times he'd thrown up, if he'd slept alright…

I was pretty sure it was becoming obsessive, but I had to know.

Black Star threw his arm around my shoulder, laughing manically.

"I bet _you're_ going, right, Soul? Check on your Kiddo-kun~?"

Glaring, I shrugged him off.

"Of course I'm going to see him. Why don't you just keep your nose out of other people's business you egotistical cu-"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU GUYS!"

The bluenette and I turned, blinking, towards Maka, who was now red-faced and furious.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say I am SICK of you two fighting all the time! Black Star! It's perfectly fine for him to be concerned about Kid, I'd be worried if he wasn't! And Soul! You don't have to be so damn _violent_ all the time! Honestly!"

She finished her rant, panting. I avoided her accusing gaze.

"Please…we've already lost Kid…we don't want to lose you guys as well."

I pulled my meister into a hug, opening my arms to invite everyone else in as well. Patty latched onto me, dragging Liz with her. Tsubaki gently wrapped her arms around us, extending a hug for Black Star to join in. He groaned, but allowed himself to be pulled into the hug. I grinned.

"Okay. After school. Straight to Gallow's Manor."

**(KID'S POV)**

I don't remember falling asleep, but I obviously must've done.

Because I could see, plain as day, that this wasn't reality.

The walls and floor were pure white, spotless and bare. Very much unlike the clothes I found myself in-a deep black cloak, very much like my father's, as well as an impeccably clean suit underneath.

I walked around the room in silence, examining my surroundings. Looking for an exit, maybe? I don't know.

"Hello…" a young voice called from behind me.

I spun round, facing the speaker. Stood before me was a young girl, no older than 10. A blood red coat was draped over her shoulders, it's hood over her head and covering most of her face, causing a stunning contrast between the material and her porcelain skin. Behind her, was an opening in the wall, obviously where she'd come from.

Inside the hole was a dark gap of…well…_nothing_. Just darkness. I could feel the cold radiating from it.

"It's not pleasant, is it?"

I returned my gaze towards the child. She was smiling softly, trying to make eye contact.

"Who…who are you?"

"You don't recognise me?"

"Why would I?"

She sighed, and lowered the hood. I audibly gasped.

Her hair was a deep black, with three white lines cutting halfway across it. A wide, shark-like grin-complete with the sharp teeth-crawled across her lips, her blood red eyes glinting mischievously.

"Hello…mummy~"

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I simply stared on in shock. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Mummy?"

"I-I'm your…? You're my…?"

"You're my mummy, so that makes me your daughter. D-don't you love me?"

"I…don't know…I mean…I…"

Her red eyes filled with tears, and I fell to my knees, desperate to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's okay…mummy's here."

She wrapped her small arms around my neck, pressing her face against mine.

"You don't have to love me. You don't even have to _like_ me…just…please. Take care of me…please…"

I nodded, hugging her tight.

Without warning, the room seemed to grow brighter, and the girl started to fade away.

"I guess it's time for you to go now…say hi to daddy for me~"

I let go of her, and looked her in the eye. She grinned softly.

"Sacrifice."

"KID!"

_Slap._

Someone's hand made contact with my face, re-awakening me from my slumber. Forcing one bleary eye open, I was met by the concerned face of Stein, who was hovering over me, nervously chewing a cigarette.

I was in the nurse's office again, having visited the school shortly after the day began so as not to be spotted by anyone I may know. I'd allowed Stein to give me an x-ray and several blood tests, so as to find out how I could be expectant. Two months in, and I was already beginning to show slightly.

"What did you find?" I mumbled, sitting up and stretching out my limbs. It wasn't necessary for me to be asleep whilst I was having blood drawn, but I'd been so exhausted when I'd arrived that Stein had simply put me under the general anaesthetic and begun.

The professor scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Well…I hope you don't mind, but…while you were asleep, I…cut you open a bit…and had a look around…"

I froze.

"Wha-what?"

"It's okay. I would've needed to do it sometime, and it's better to get it out of the way before you get huge and put the baby at risk. I think you'll be interested with the results."

I nodded, indicating for him to carry on. He pulled out a black leather notebook from the pocket of his white lab coat, and flicked to the correct page.

"It turns out, you have an organ, very similar to that of a womb, located in your abdomen. I'm also guessing, seeing as you and Mr Evans did it…anally…that the sperm travels down a passage there and towards this organ. It can carry out all the functions of a woman's ovaries, including making eggs."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"So you're telling me…I'm a woman?"

"No. I have a theory, that this may be a regular organ for shinigamis. Seeing as your father has never given us an answer as to whom your mother may be, I think it's safe to say, he has one too. Don't worry. You still have male sex organs, as well as this one…it's a general biological feature for you. I hope that's somewhat cleared this up."

Dragging my fingers through my hair, I nodded wearily.

"It's made it clearer…I should probably be getting home. What time is it?"

"It's just gone noon. If you hurry now you can leave before the bell goes for dinner."

"Okay."

I grabbed my shirt, and threw it on hastily. It was a plain, black T-shirt. I daren't wear my dress shirts anymore. At least, not until I've given birth.

A shiver shot down my spine at the thought, causing the foetus inside this strange organ to quiver slightly.

"Shhhh…it's okay…"

"Hm. Cute. Oh, that reminds me. Before I cut you open I gave you a quick ultrasound. Would you like to see it?"

I smiled.

"Yes, please."

Reaching again for the book, from it's pages Stein pulled out a small picture, dotted with dates, numbers and letters, indicating where and when it was taken. A gasp tried to escape my throat, but instead caught, and stuck there.

Looking back at me, was a baby.

_My_ baby.

_Soul's _baby.

I held the picture to my chest, batting away that last thought.

He doesn't have to know.

Dammit, he won't.

**(SOUL'S POV)**

The second the bell rang, I shot out of my seat, out of the classroom and outside into the cool, crisp autumn air. I'd just come from the only lesson I have without any of my friends in it-English-and so was left to pretty much wander about on my own until I met up with any of them.

I sucked in a deep breath, savouring the moment I had to myself, before feeling a sudden weight on my shoulder. Liz had appeared by my side, and rested her weight on me.

"I'm sooo bored~"

"Yeah…Me too. You know where the others are?"

"Yup, Maka, Patty and Tsubaki went to go meet Crona outside his class, and I think Black Star's gone to see the nurse. He got in a fight with these two girls in the middle of the lesson…something about him dissing yaoi to their face? I'm not sure. But I warn you, he'll be in a bad mood when he gets back. His ego's probably in tatters."

I laughed.

"Not so much of a star, now, is he?"

"I guess not~"

"Hey, did you finish that essay on-"

"YAAAAAHOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I JUST SAW!"

My question was interrupted by none other than-speak of the devil-Black Star, running towards us at breakneck speed. Skidding to a halt in front of us, he panted, out of breath.

"I don't know. You gonna tell us?"

"Yea! I saw Kid!"

"What?"

"Our Kid?"

"Yea! I went to the nurses office, just as he was leaving! He saw me, froze up, and went all mumbly and ran off!"

I scratched the back of my neck in thought.

"That's…weird…."

"I know, right?"

"Did you follow him?"

"No, I called his name a few times, but I'd got in a fight, and I was bleeding really heavily. I thought I was gonna pass out, so I didn't…"

"Yeah…Liz told me…heh. You got beat up by girls~"

The assassin glared at the giggling pistol.

"Liiiiiiiiz! What the hell?"

"Pft. Come on. The mighty Black Star getting beat up by two girls? I think the news is gonna spread quickly. He'd have found out sooner or later~"

Black Star crossed his arms and looked away, frowning. The three of us set off in the direction of the school's cafeteria, agreeing to question Kid when we arrived at his house.

Throughout the rest of the day, I spent my time gazing off into space, imagining what I would say to him. I couldn't just demand an explanation, he'd hate me more than ever. I couldn't soft-foot it, either. I'd get nothing that way.

Before I knew it, the final bell rang, indicating school was over. Maka, Black Star, Liz and I met up with Tsubaki and Patty, who were in a separate class, and began to journey to Gallow's Manor.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Kid? You here?" Maka called into the large foyer as Liz opened the overlarge front door. There was no reply, so we flooded into the mansion, most of us headed towards the kitchen to pick up some snacks, Black Star walking to the bathroom to remove the plaster the nurse had applied, and the younger Thompson sister going who knows where.<p>

The four of us in the kitchen settled into a comfortable silence, the only noise being Liz putting the kettle on to make some cups of coffee.

"AWWWWW~! GUYS! COME HERE, QUICK!" Patty shrieked, causing us all to jump and run to the direction her voice echoed from.

She was in the living room, leaning over the couch and holding her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming again. The TV behind her was on, playing _Scrubs_. The episode had just started, as the theme was just playing out.

_I can't do this all on my own, no I know, I'm no superman…_

I frowned, focusing my attention back to what the pistol was fawning over. It was Kid, curled up in a ball on the sofa, fast asleep, remote in hand. Worry was etched across his features, and dark rings were forming under his eyes. Liz brushed some stray strands of hair out of his face.

"He looks so sweet when he's asleep…"

I smiled softly.

"You want me to take him upstairs…?"

"Yeah, go on then. No funny business! We'll know if you try and do anything to him~"

Knowing she meant it in a joking way, I shot her a grin, before scooping her sleeping meister up and carrying him up the staircase.

I passed Black Star as he was going down, and he eyed the reaper in my arms.

"Where the fuck are you taking him?"

"Bed. He's asleep, so I thought I'd move him."

"…"

I shoved past, not wanting to deal with the assassin. I shifted Kid to a more slightly, so that I could get a better hold of him, and also so he'd be in a more comfortable position. As I moved him, he slipped, and I shot my arm out to catch him. I got him round the waist, and prevented him from crashing to the floor. All the while, he somehow managed to stay asleep.

His shirt had lifted up in process, revealing his soft, milky white skin. I traced my fingers down his chest, only stopping when I got to his stomach. I blinked a few times, unsure if I was seeing things.

It was swollen slightly, a small but definite bulge right in the centre. It looked almost as if he was pregnant, but I shook my head dismissively. Men don't get pregnant. It was probably just from how much he'd been vomiting. His gut was just having a reaction.

I carried him further, until we reached his bedroom. Opening the door with a kick, I walked over to the large double bed and set him down in the centre, just to keep him happy.

He looked so innocent and small laid out on the oversized mattress, the worry from earlier leaving his face, replaced with a small smile. A similar one crept across my own mouth.

Grabbing the soft, black sheets, I gently pulled them over his small body, up to his chin. He snuggled further down into the bed, so only the top of his head was visible. Hesitating slightly, I stooped down, and landed a soft kiss in his hair. The sleeping reaper murmured slightly, before rolling over and facing the other way.

Slowly and silently, I left the room, closing the door behind me.

"Goodnight, Kid…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY DAYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LITTLE MOTIVATION I HAD TO WRITE THIS. Until Pernshinigami sent me a note this morning. After I read it, I more or less slapped myself across the face and said "COME ON, GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUGGER AND GET FUCKING TYPING!" So, I spent literally ALL DAY writing this. *dies***

**I don't think it takes a genius to work out who the two girls were XD *tackle hugs***

**Oh, and I used the Scrubs theme for a reason. Read the words. Think of the story. Do they fit? Yes. Yes they do.**

**The song at the start is All These Things I've Done by The Killers. Rather fitting, wouldn't you agree? ;3**


	5. Frisky

**A/N: Who sucks at updates? I DO~!**

**Seriously, I'm sorry, a whole bunch of holiday and school crap got in the way, and I completely forgot about it...**

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews so far, please keep them coming, I love reading them and hearing what you guys think of the story :3**

* * *

><p><em>I just can't stop the feeling, <em>

_Don't seem to go away,_

_So if I hurt your feelings, _

_Don't blame it all on me._

_I just can't stop the feeling, _

_Nothing else to say,_

_And now they have to stay,_

_So if I hurt your feelings, _

_Don't take it the wrong way._

**(SOUL'S POV)**

"I heard he's dropped out."

"Psh, that's nothing. I heard he's _dead_."

"Ha. Don't be stupid. He's probably got an STI from-"

I didn't need to look to know that the speaker was pointing an accusing finger at me. It's been this way for the past two months. The rumours have even spread outside of the DWMA, to a point where complete strangers, like the ones now, are gossiping about me. Kid is still yet to return to school, and he refuses to speak with anyone, in person or even over the phone. Visiting his house with our group was the last time I saw him.

According to Liz and Patty, he's still severely ill, although they don't know with what specifically. He won't allow them to call a doctor, remaining insistent that he can handle this by himself. I won't deny, he's strong, but when I saw him curl up in bed, fast asleep, he never looked more…what's the word…?

_Vulnerable._

Almost as if he was wide open, defences down, and something was breaking him from the inside.

But I won't allow myself to think that.

Kid is a fighter, always has been, always will be.

He'll make it through this. I know he will. He'll get better, return to the DWMA, and I'll be able to apologise and tell him how I feel.

And if he rejects me?

Well.

I'll persevere and do whatever it takes to make him say yes.

A gentle smile crawled across my lips, and as I let out a soft chuckle, my breath was visible in the air. I hadn't realised how cold it was, but looking around, signs of winter were starting to appear.

Trees were bare of their leaves, and there was a fine layer of frost over the ground, clouding the windows of surrounding homes and cars left parked by their owners.

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. It was early December, and Kilik's party had been towards the tail end of August. Well, either that or the very beginning of September. But to think…four months, and they'd passed in no time flat. Time was going by at lightening speed, slipping from my fingers.

I increased the pace at which I was walking, a thicker fog leaving my mouth as my breathing quickened to match my speed.

I was on my way to the DWMA, for yet another day of school. Joy of joys, I had Stein for both first _and _last period, with Marie and Sid's lessons filling the spaces inbetween. As I began the trudge up the academy's seemingly infinite staircase, my ears picked up the sound of raised voices, although what they were yelling I couldn't decipher.

Breaking into a run, I sped up the stairs, hoping to catch what I hoped was the eye of a fight. As evil as that sounds, I do often enjoy watching meisters and weapons battle each other before school starts.

Unless, of course, one of the opponents is Black Star. His fights lose interest after a while.

To my surprise, when I reached the top of the stairs, it was not the bluenette against some random kid from our class, but Ox and Harvar, engaged in a heated shouting match, a large crowd formed around them.

"How could you? You know I'm in love with her, so why would you go behind my back like that?"

"I can't help if I like her too, anyway, she never showed an interest in you, she's free to decide who she wants to be with, and obviously, that person is _me_!"

_Thwack!_

A tense silence fell over the people watching as Ox's fist came into contact with his weapon's face, knocking him backwards.

"You could've told me…you liked her too…but to sleep with her…and then not expect me to find out? Harvar…I don't think we should be partners any more…"

With that, the spearmeister turned on his heel, and hurriedly walked inside the academy's main entrance.

Staring after his former meister, Harvar regained his composure, grabbed his visor (which had fallen off as he fell to the ground) and walked in the opposite direction, back down the staircase, to presumably go home.

I tapped the shoulder of the nearest person, a first year, and she turned around questioningly.

"What was that all about?"

"You don't know? Apparently, that boy with the visor slept with a girl the guy with the weird hairdo likes at a party a few months ago."

"Kim?"

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know their names, but if that's who he likes, then yeah, her."

I sighed, and wandered off to go find my group of friends.

Maka had spent the night at Tsubaki and Black Star's, that's why she wasn't with me. Whilst I enjoyed having the apartment to myself, I had to admit, I missed her presence. Seeing as she was my meister, and pretty much my best friend, she was the only person I'd told about my crush on Kid, so she knew I was more sensitive whenever he came up in conversation, and didn't talk about him as much.

Spotting Maka's pigtailed head amongst the quickly dispersing crowd, I shoved past all the stragglers to get to her. Once she was within an arm's length, I tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around. When she realised it was me, she gave a soft smile.

"Heyy, Soul."

"Hi, Maka. You sleep well last night?"

She laughed.

"Hardly. Me and Tsubaki couldn't get Black Star to calm down enough to go to bed, so we ended up pulling an all-nighter. If you catch me snoring in the middle of class, wake me up, okay?"

"Heh. Okay."

We walked inside, following the same direction Ox had. I felt so bad for him, now I knew how it felt to be rejected by the one you love.

"Hey, Maka? When Harvar sleep with Kim?"

My meister looked away, sadness evident in her eyes.

"The same day you slept with Kid…they did it at the party. Plus…I think they'd had sex a few times before that, too."

My breath caught in my throat.

So not only had _I _messed up that night, but Harvar and Kim had, too.

As heartless as it sounds, there was a sense of relief that it wasn't just me in the wrong.

"That's awful…"

"Yeah."

We continued to class, pushing our way through so as not to be late. The halls were packed, as most people had sought refuge inside the warm building from the cold.

Maka lead the way as we trudged into Stein's classroom, before heading in a different direction as we walked towards our seats. There were already quite a few others already seated, with their textbooks and pens out, ready for learning. I inwardly sighed, I wasn't in the mood for this.

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for lessons to start. Surprisingly, Stein rolled in, on time, for once, a fresh cigarette held in place between his lips. He looked distracted, and as he approached his desk, he pulled out a small, black leather notebook, and started jotting on it's lined pages.

As more people flooded into the room, they all watched in fascination as Stein filled the paper with whatever it was that seemed so important. He'd occasionally stop, mutter something under his breath, before returning to what he'd just written, scribble it out and start over.

The process went on for several minutes, until my meister raised her hand, clearing her throat as she did so to catch the professor's attention.

Stein looked up questioningly, closing the book and setting it on his desk, only furthering my curiosity.

"Yes, Maka, what's wrong?"

"I, um…I was wondering…when are you starting the lesson?"

"Hahaa. I'm sorry. I had a few things that needed to be taken care of. Let's start now, shall we? Meisters and weapons, pair up."

There were questioning murmurs as people stood up to join their partners, but no-one bothered to ask what Stein had been writing down. We all knew we'd never get a truthful answer.

I watched Maka from the corner of my eye as she rose and moved over to me, although, truth be told, my attention was more focused on the normally-hyper blonde beside me, who was resting her head in her hands with a miserable expression on her face. I nudged her gently.

"Patty?"

The pistol looked up, surprised.

"Huh?"

"What's up?"

"Oh, n-nothing…"

"Aren't you working with Liz? You usually work as her meister when Kid's not around."

Patty sniffed, tears looking as if they were about to fall from her cerulean eyes.

"Liz is-is at h-home with Kid…she's trying to convince him to go see a doctor…h-he vomited over ten times this morning."

Maka appeared by my side, concern for the sobbing blonde etched across her face.

"Don't cry, Patty…do you wanna work with me and Soul for today? I'm sure Kid'll be fine, don't worry."

Patty nodded, and turned in her seat to fully face us.

The lesson passed on slowly, as it wasn't very interesting. We were mainly just catching up on work from previous lessons, whether it be starting on or finishing off old projects. Maka, being top of the class, had no work that needed doing, and so settled herself into a comfortable silence, reading her newest book.

I decided to spend my time constructively, both working on my overdue homework and helping the pistol with hers.

Eventually, the lesson ended, and we flocked out of the classroom, in a rush to get to next period. I hung back a little, waiting for Maka and Patty, both of whom were engaged in a deep discussion about some kind of girly crap. Uninterested, I instead focused my attention towards Stein, who once again had his nose in his notebook, as I walked down the classroom's long staircase.

"Hey, Stein!" I called, my curiosity finally getting the best of me.

The scientist looked up, hastily closing the book's pages once more, causing a slip of paper to fall out. Before he could grab it, I ran over, and picked it up.

It was a photograph, but of what, I couldn't tell. The image was blurred, and in black and grey, with dates lining the side.

_21/11/11_

_M-K, DT_

_F-E, S "E"_

_F. Stein_

_(F)_

It looked like absolute nonsense, so I handed it back to the amused-looking professor.

"Sorry…about that…"

"Hm. It's alright. Did you understand what any of it meant?"

"No, it looked like gibberish. Why, was I supposed to?"

Stein burst out laughing, leaving me with a puzzled look on my face. Grabbing the book, he spun his wheelie chair around in the direction of the door, pushing himself off as he made his way out.

"Not right now…but believe me, in a few months, you will!"

What did he mean by that? The question gnawed at the back of my mind for the rest of the day until last period, during which we had the professor again.

* * *

><p>As I trudged back to my seat, still deep in thought, I accidentally crashed into the back of the person in front of me.<p>

"Oh, sorry 'bout that…I wasn't looking where I was goi-"

The apology stuttered in my throat, before going into lockdown and staying there. Stood before me, clothes dishevelled and a look of pure sadness on his face, was Ox.

"It's okay, Soul…"

His voice was backed by a melancholic note, deep and sad, most likely holding back bitter tears.

It was unbelievable that a girl who didn't even return his feelings could leave him in such a state, or that his weapon could even be so heartless as to go behind his back like he did. For the first time since I'd known him, the spearmeister looked broken. No longer hidden behind his Lightening King façade, he truly looked like nothing more than a weakling with a strange haircut.

I gently rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They're not worth it, Ox. Rise above it."

He nodded, before half-heartedly pulling away and walking to his seat. Sighing, I did the same, greeting Patty and staring wistfully at her meister's empty seat beside me.

"You miss him too, don't you, Soul?" the pistol murmured softly, to such an extent I almost didn't hear it. I turned to face her.

"Of course I do. He's my friend, you know."

"I know. You just seem to be taking his absence harder than anyone else."

"That's not true. You're obviously missing him, you've not been yourself lately."

"I don't count. I live with him. You don't, so you don't see him at all."

Sighing, I used the same technique on Patty that I'd just used on Ox. My hand on her shoulder, a gentle smile on my lips, and I gave her the first piece of advice that came into my head.

"Of course you count. You're one of his best friends, if not _the _best. If you miss him, you miss him. I'm sure he misses you too."

Patty gave a forced smile, and at the same time, Stein rolled into the room. I could see his black book contained in one of the pockets of his lab coat, reminding me of my earlier suspicions.

Turning in my seat so that I was facing the front of the class, I watched closely as Stein pulled out the book and set it on his desk before beginning the lesson. For this period, we were going to have a practical.

As the class divided into two separate teams (me, Patty and Black Star on one, Maka and Tsubaki on the other) I allowed my mind to wander, trying to figure out what the letters and numbers on the photograph had meant.

_21/11/11, M-K, DT, F-E, S "E", F. Stein, (F)…_

21/11/11 was obviously a date, the 21st of November. And F. Stein could only stand for Franken Stein.

So what did _M-K, DT, F-E, S "E"_ and _(F) _mean? For all I know, it could've been some sort of password, or a coded message. I dunno. I'd need to look again.

Throughout the remainder of the lesson, I kept my mind focused on concocting a plan to get a look in the book. Despite all my attempts, however, not a single one I thought up was surely enough to fool Stein. The practical made the process doubly harder, as the professor had us attempt to attack the other team in one-on-one fights using pure agility, without use of our weapon or soul perception abilities. I knew I'd fail this. It's not exactly a secret that I'm lacking in the athletic skills department.

A soft tap on my right shoulder pulled me out of my self-degrading thoughts. I turned to find Patty, a fresh graze on her cheek, but smiling nonetheless. She'd just punched her way through eight opponents (all of whom were clutching angry-looking bruises and cuts) and still looked as if she had enough energy to go several more times.

"Patty? Why've you stopped?"

"I got through eight people. Kid wouldn't like it if I ruined the symmetry~"

I chuckled.

It was so like her, eager to please her meister, whether he's here or not.

"Are you gonna have a go, Soul?"

"Ehh…no. I suck at stuff like this. It's so uncool."

"Are you saying I'm uncool?"

"Whaa…? No, I'm saying the class is uncool. You're one of the coolest people I know."

I gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder to prove my point. She gave one back, a genuine smile on her face, although her hit was twice as hard as mine had been.

"Soul? Can I tell you a secret…?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

"I…I think I fancy Kid…"

My heart skipped a beat.

She liked Kid too?

Determined to keep a straight face, I nodded kindly.

"Do you think he…returns your feelings?"

"I dunno…I mean, you guys slept together, and the other night, I think he was having a nightmare…but he kept calling your name…like, "No, Soul, don't!" and "Help, Soul, she needs you!"…"

"That's…trippy…"

"I know, right?"

An idea struck me.

"Hey, Patty, would you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I need to see what's inside that book Stein was writing in earlier…I need you to create a distraction, okay?"

"Okay!"

I watched, amused, as she walked over to Black Star, poked him in the ribs, and whispered something in his ear. I didn't catch a word of it, but whatever she said, it must've been bad, because the blue-haired meister's face flushed with anger soon after.

"OH YEAH, PATTY? WELL I COULD BEAT YOU ANY DAY! YOU, ME, OUTSIDE, NOW!"

The two ran out of the room, watched by our bewildered looking classmates. After a few questioning glances, everyone ran outside after them, closely followed by Stein, who would have to watch to make sure neither would get hurt.

I was left alone in the huge classroom, the eerie silence sending chills up my spine. I crept over to Stein's desk, hoping that he'd left the book behind.

Thankfully, in his haste, he had, and the leather-bound notebook was still in the exact place he'd left it earlier.

I picked it up, and opened to the front page.

Nothing could've prepared me for what it read.

_This is the complete study of Death The Kid (b.10/03/95) during the course of his (natural) pregnancy. All notes, sonograms and pictures were taken (with the mother's full consent) by Professor Franken Stein._

_(Started:13/10/11_

_Ended: -/-/-)_

My eyes widened in horror. This had to be some sort of sick joke, right? A ploy to deter me from what Stein had _really _written earlier.

Despite forcing these thoughts, a voice in the back of my mind urged me to read on.

What I found only worsened my fear.

There were official-sounding notes, dating trimesters, arrangements for sonograms to be taken, and even a picture of Kid, holding up his shirt to expose his swollen midriff.

I could hear the blood pounding in my eardrums. There was no way this could be photoshopped. The detail was too great, and the shinigami's pose looked natural, instead of forced.

I couldn't even bear to look at his face. There were deep bags under his eyes, and his pale skin was whiter than usual. Swallowing my fear, I continued through the pages, only stopping to read the occasional note that accompanied a photograph.

…_organ serves the same biological function of a woman's womb…menstruations do not occur, or are unnecessary…C-section required…_

To me, it was utter nonsense. I was prepared to close the book's damned pages and forget everything I'd read, but one article caught my eye. It was written in a different font, neat and tidy, unlike Stein's hastily scribbled hand.

It was Kid's.

I held my breath as I read his words, his voice floating around my head, as if he himself were reading them to me.

_I, Death The Kid (mother) give the official confirmation as to the identity of the father of my child as Soul "Eater" Evans, death scythe and Spartoi member. The intercourse occurred upon the 30__th__ of August, 2011, during a party attended by other members of the team._

My hands were trembling, and my breaths coming out short and rugged, betraying the guilt and panic that was building within me.

When he'd thrown up in P.E…freaking out during Stein's sex ed class…the bump in his stomach when I'd carried him to bed…oh…_oh_…

A thought occurred to me, and I flicked through the pages towards the entry I'd watched Stein make earlier.

_05/12/11_

_Subject has been suffering with intense morning sickness, but refuses to take medicines to relieve pain. Baby growing at healthy rate, heartbeat steady, although one or two irregular rhythms over past week. _

I couldn't make out the rest after that, as it was all a mess of scribbles and drugs that the professor thought might help Kid.

Closing the book softly, I barely noticed when a sheet of paper fell out. Stooping down to pick it up, I realised that it was the photo I'd picked up earlier. Before I had a chance to return it to it's original page, however, Stein's words from last time echoed around my head.

"_Not right now…but believe me, in a few months, you will!"_

Squinting closer at the image, I let out a gasp. Now that I examined it closer, I noticed a new detail.

There was a hand.

A small, barely-formed hand.

Waving up at the camera.

This wasn't a photo.

It was a sonogram.

Something in my head clicked, and I glanced back to the notes dotted around the edges.

_21/11/11_

_M-K, DT_

_F-E, S "E"_

_F. Stein_

_(F)_

The date it was taken.

The mother.

The father.

Who had performed the sonogram.

And, of course, what I assumed was the baby's gender.

"Soul…?"

Maka's gentle voice called from the doorway, calling me from my shocking find. I quickly pocketed the sonogram, before turning to face my meister.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Why are you in here? Everyone else is outside."

"Oh. I just…I had some stuff to take care of."

My hasty answer received a questioning glare from the ash blonde, although she didn't voice her suspicions. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I slouched past her and out the door, fingers tightly clasped around the photo I'd managed to steal.

The photo of my child.

Kid's child.

_Our _child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn, I like making this angsty and drama-y. Lolz~**

**The song at the start was Frisky by Tinie Tempah. (Would you risk it for a chocolate biscuit...?)**

**Hey! Who wants to play a game? Pwease send me a question on Formspring, and now matter how random/awesome/perverted it is, I shall answer~ .me/LamiaaaDarkholm**

**Soo...bye for now! Review, favourite...all that jazz~ I'll try and have chapter 6 done soon!**


	6. Spiderwebs

**A/N: Yay~! It be done! See? I promised it'd be done within three weeks~ Been busy writing one shots and whatnot~ If you haven't read it yet, here's the link: .net/s/7392606/1/Fill_Me_With_Your_Poison**** Please please please review~! :3**

**Pretty much the reason I didn't get this chapter done sooner was because I was trying to get 50 reviews for 5 chapters, but that failed...(by ONE review TT3TT) SOOOO I haz a challenge! Can you get me to 60+ reviews for this chapter...? Aaaaaaand~ GO! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I'm not home right now,<em>

_I'm walking into spider webs._

_So leave a message_

_And I'll call you back._

_A likely story, but (Yeah) leave a message,_

_And I'll call you back._

_You're intruding on what's mine,_

_And you're taking up my time._

_Don't have the courage inside me_

_To tell you, "Please let me be"._

_Communication, a telephonic invasion_

_I'm planning my escape..._

**(KID'S P.O.V)**

"Kid, please!" the elder pistol screamed from the bottom of the staircase, tears streaming down her face. "You're ill! You need to see a doctor!"

I glared, but refused to meet her gaze.

"No, I don't! I've been visiting Stein! He knows what's wrong, and he's helping me!"

"Obviously he's not! You've been sick for three months now, and you're not any better! People are worried about you! Kid, listen, please, I…I think…I think I might know what's wrong with you."

My heart stopped.

She'd worked it out?

I thought I'd been so careful…

"Y-you do…?"

She nodded.

"I looked up your symptoms on Google…the vomiting, the exhaustion…the stomach swelling…and one result just seemed to fit."

"Liz, it's not…I-I can explain…"

"Kid…I think…I think you have a stomach tumour."

Relief swept through me, and a light chuckle escaped my lips, earning a confused and tearful glare from the weapon.

"What's so damn funny? I'm serious! I want you to get it checked out, Kid!"

"Liz, relax. I'm fine. Stein's performing weekly check-ups on me! I'm gonna be alright."

"Don't you _get it_? He's not helping you, if anything, you're sicker than you were before! I hate seeing you like this, Kid! I'm worried, Patty's worried, _everyone _at school's worried! Soul-you should see how Soul is. He's in a panic over you, always asking us how you are, and I can't tell him the truth, because _I don't know_!"

She slumped on the bottom step, holding her knees to her chest and burying her face in them, muffled sobs still audible.

A gentle kick came from my stomach, causing my hands to flutter down and cradle it softly. People were worried about me…but I couldn't tell them why I wasn't there…no-one would understand. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about the baby. I knew what I had to do.

As I walked back to my room, I rubbed my stomach slightly, assuring my child that everything was okay.

**(LIZ'S P.O.V)**

Why can't he see it?

It's obvious he's ill, so why won't he get help? And then to brush me and the others off and make out like it's no big deal…I don't know if I want to slap him, or to try and find out myself what's wrong.

The knees of my jeans were tear-stained and soaked through, so I stood up and made my way upstairs, to my room to look for a new pair of trousers. As I walked along the landing, I passed by Kid's room, the door to which was open a tiny crack. Curiosity got the better of me, and I peered through. The sight that I was met with reduced me once again to a sobbing wreck.

The reaper was stood by one of his wardrobes, black garments in each hand. Two large suitcases lay open side-by-side on his bed, half full with clothes and various possessions.

"K-Kid? What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Liz, please, hear me out, I-"

"SAVE IT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS? WHERE ARE YOU EVEN GOING?"

"To Stein, please, just let me ex-"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! WE'RE YOU'RE FRIENDS, KID, WE'RE HERE TO HELP! _I'M_ HERE TO HELP! WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG? RUNNING AWAY TO STEIN ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING!"

Anger clouded across the shinigami's face, and he threw the clothes into the cases.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! STEIN IS THE ONLY ONE I NEED AROUND ME AT THE MINUTE, NO-ONE ELSE CAN DO ANYTHING FOR ME!"

"THAT'S A DAMN LIE AND YOU KNOW IT, KID!"

I reached out and grabbed his arm, probably harder than I should've, letting my nails sink through his thin T-shirt and into his cold flesh. He let out a pained yelp and tried to peel my fingers away, but I held my ground, holding harder. Tears were streaming from my face, rolling down my face and dropping from my chin.

"Why can't you just tell me, please, Kid! You're scaring me, none of this is like you! Please…tell me…"

Kid glared, and grabbed my hand, the one that had an iron grip on his arm. He pulled it off roughly, and dropped it back down by my side.

"Leave me alone, Liz. I know what I'm doing, Stein knows what he's doing, I don't need you or any of the others worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine."

I stood in shock, my legs weak. He rested his pale hands on my shoulders and lead me out of his bedroom, before slamming the door in my face. Hot, salty tears fell faster and harder than they had previously, none of this felt real. He couldn't just pack up and leave like this…not when he was so ill…

I slumped against the wall and cried, not caring if he heard or not. Hopefully he would, and the guilt would force him to stay.

Obviously it didn't, because in that moment, his door burst open, and the young death god emerged, a suitcase in each hand, and a jacket tied around his waist, hiding his tumour.

Setting them down, he sighed, and threw his arms around my neck.

"Please don't worry…I'll be back soon, I promise…just don't come visit me for the time being, okay?"

I sniffed sadly, and hugged back.

"I promise."

**(SOUL'S P.O.V)**

I stretched out on my bed, one hand behind my head, and the other holding up the sonogram photo I'd managed to steal from Stein's book. Or, more accurately, his 'research' on mine and Kid's baby.

Gently, I traced a finger around the grey outline, marvelling at the small life I'd helped create. I had no idea how to talk to Kid about it, but I was hoping the picture would give me some much-needed inspiration. This was possibly the 20th time I'd looked at it, and I only found it about three hours ago.

"Little baby…what's your name…? I hope I get to meet you…I have no idea what Kid's got planned for you…I hope he keeps you…and lets me see you…"

A sharp knock at my door distracted me from my thoughts, and caused me to shove the photo under my pillow.

"Soul? Patty's on the phone for you! She says it's urgent, it's about Kid!"

She was barely done speaking by the time I flung the door open. My meister held the phone out, and watched worriedly as I answered.

"Patty? What's wrong with Kid?"

"L-Liz tried to get him to see a doctor, and h-he left! He's gone…he packed his bags and left…and I don't know what to do…I-I thought you might…"

I dragged my fingers through my hair in panic.

"Do you know where he's gone?"

"To Stein…th-that's what he told Liz…"

An unpleasant mixture of relief and fear washed through me. Relief, because he was with Stein, who both knew about and how to look after the baby, and fear, because there was no telling what he'd do to the two of them.

"Do you want me to come over…or…?"

"Yes, please…onee-chan won't stop crying, and I don't know what to do…"

"Okay, I'll be right over. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, and handed the phone back to Maka, before grabbing the keys for my bike and running out the door.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Kid's mansion, the bike hadn't even come to a complete stop by the time I jumped off it and ran to the porch, where Liz was leaning over the railing waiting. Her eyes bloodshot and red, causing her grey-blue irises to look brighter, and more defined. A half-burnt out cigarette was clamped tightly between her thin lips.<p>

"Liz, are you…are you smoking?"

She sighed sadly, and her eyes cast downwards, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah…I…I haven't smoked since Kid brought me off the streets…he didn't like that I held the cigarette on one side of my mouth…plus he thought I'd get ash everywhere…it's ironic…he's the one who convinced me to quit…and yet, it's because of him that I've started again…"

I walked over to her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, whilst keeping the other free to gently tug the cancer stick out of her mouth. As I threw it to the ground, I stubbed it out with my foot, watching the leftover ashes glow a deep gold, a colour only matched by Kid's double-ringed eyes, and a thin plume of smoke trail it's way upwards towards the slowly-darkening sky.

"When did he leave…?"

"About an hour ago. I didn't know what to do, so I waited for Patty to come home, and she wanted to call you…she said you'd know what to do."

"Oh…well…truth be told…I have no idea."

Liz groaned, and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my other arm around her, and hugged her tightly.

"What happened before he left? I know you took the day off school to try and convince him to see a doctor…"

"He wasn't having any of it. He just kept telling me that Stein's the only one he needs around him, that none of us'd understand what's wrong with him…"

_Well, that's probably true…_

I held Liz tighter, and we stood like this for a few minutes, before Patty poked her head around the front door.

"Soul! You're here! Thank god, I don't know wh-" she stopped, her eyes having wandered to the cigarette butt on the ground. "Onee-chan…are you smoking again…?"

Her elder sister nodded sadly, and Patty closed her eyes and groaned.

"Please, Liz…no…"

Liz closed her eyes again, fresh tears falling. Her sister looked away in disappointment, before snapping her eyes back to me.

"Oh! Soul! Maka's on the phone for you! She called a while after you hung up earlier, and told me to call back when you got here…but I forgot…anyways, she's here now."

She extended her hand, offering me the pink mobile. I took it, and held it to my ear cautiously.

"Maka? What's up?"

I could practically feel her anger radiating down the line.

"Soul. What the _fuck_ is this thing under your pillow?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song at the start is Spiderwebs by No Doubt, a kid on deviantART suggested it to me~**

**Chapter seven might take a while to be written because...truth be told, I have no idea what's gonna happen next ^^; I've got the ending all planned out, it's just getting there that takes work :)**

**So until then, BYEEEEEE~!**

**BONUS LINK (cos I'm amazing liek that :3) .com/watch?v=rf7ZDK6cCmw **

**Video collab between me and FlameDancer12! She's a really amazing writer/artist, you should check her stuff out! .net/u/2389396/FlameDancer12**


	7. I'm Not The One

**A/N: Holy shit, I _really_ suck at updates, huh? O.o Sowwy~**

**THANKYOU GUYS~! You got me over 60 reviews~~ See if you can get me over 70~? Lol :3**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This is when it starts<em>

_From the beating of your heart _

_To the street lamps talk to you_

_Jumping off of the edge _

_Or asleep in your head_

_Everything's turning dark to you_

_I went to pick the up the parts_

_The doctors hiding the charts_

_He won't let me see this side of you_

_I__t's on the tip of my tongue _

_You know you're way too young _

_To have someone lie to you…_

**(SOUL'S POV)**

"There better be a good reason for dragging us all round here, Soul…" Black Star groaned, exhausted. I'd called him, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty round to mine and Maka's apartment, much to my meister's confusion.

I hadn't given her an explanation about the sonogram, just that it was important that the whole group-except Kid, of course-was there to hear it. She was still yet to realise what it was, and to be honest, I'd rather keep it that way, but I knew it was a matter of time before someone had to find out. Neither Kid nor I could suddenly appear one day holding a newborn and just come out and say it was ours, the shock would be too great. I'd rather give them time to prepare themselves mentally before it was born.

Patiently I waited for everyone to settle, the buzz of conversation dying down as I rose from my seat, photograph in hand.

"You're all probably wondering why I asked you to come over…"  
>"Damn straight we are! The mighty Black Star does no-"<p>

The wannabe-assassin was silenced by an embarrassed-looking Tsubaki covering his mouth, her cheeks flushed red.  
>"Sorry, Soul."<br>"It's okay. As I was saying, you're probably all wondering why I wanted you all to come here, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"It's about that thing Maka found, isn't it?" Liz asked curiously. I nodded, sparing a glance at the pigtailed blonde opposite me.  
>"Yeah, it is. What were you doing in my room, anyway?"<br>"Blair was in there, she said she wanted to borrow your pillow to sleep on, and when she moved it she found your photo underneath."  
>"Oh, right…"<br>"What the hell is it?"  
>"I'm getting to that! Geez…" I sighed and dragged my fingers through my hair, not entirely sure how to explain this.<p>

"Do you guys remember Kilik's party about four months ago? The one where me and Kid…" I fidgeted awkwardly. "…had sex?"

The others fell silent, and I didn't miss Patty's hands clench into fists in her lap.

This wasn't going to end well.

"The one where Harvar and Kim slept together…?" Tsubaki questioned lightly, breaking the tension.  
>"Yeah, that one…"<br>"Why? What's that got to do with anything?"  
>"Well…and I know this'll sound crazy, bu-"<br>"YOU GAVE HIM AN STD DIDN'T YOU? YOU GAVE MY MEISTER HERPES!" Liz screamed, interrupting me and shooting off the sofa, pointing an accusing finger my way. I rolled my eyes, and gestured for her to sit down. Maka and Patty tugged her elbows gently and pulled her back to her seat. I continued.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this'll sound crazy, but believe me, I'm telling the truth. And you can yell and accuse me of lying because, to be honest, I wish I was. But I think what I'm about to say might explain a lot of things that've been going on with Kid."

No-one made a move to speak, so I took a deep breath, and finished.

"Kid's pregnant. With my baby."

A shocked silence fell over the room, five pairs of confused, bewildered eyes staring right at me. Maka slowly rose from her seat and stumbled over to me, taking the sonogram from my hand.

"So this is…"  
>"The baby, yes. It's a sonogram I took from that book Stein had with him today. It's full of details about the pregnancy, his due date and everything."<p>

I watched cautiously as my meister examined the photo, before letting out a gasp and handing it to the twin pistols. Liz held it in shaking hands.

"The vomiting…the exhaustion…his stomach…I thought he had a tumour…oh my god, I can't believe he kept this from us for so long…" broken sobs escaped her throat and she buried her face in her sister's shoulder, who in return hugged her deeply whilst obviously trying to keep back tears of her own.

Black Star held the sonogram up to the light so as to see it better, a look of disbelief on his face.  
>"Come on, Soul. You dragged us round for this? Dudes don't get pregnant. I've seen National Geographic. What kind of idiots do you take us for?"<p>

Growling, I grabbed him by his collar, pulling him forward so as to make him look directly at me.

"I'm not lying. Kid is pregnant. Do you think I would lie about this? I've been worried _sick _about him for the past couple of months and now I know I've done this to him I feel even worse! The fact he hates me too makes this hurt more, and…" I dropped the assassin's collar, and returned to my seat, not daring to meet anyone's gaze. "…I think I'm in love with him."

I heard a loud gasp sound to my left, and I didn't need to look to know who it had come from. Staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing ever, I avoided watching as Patty shot from her chair and ran out the front door, her heartbroken sobs still audible even from outside.

"I-I should probably go after her…I think we'll be leaving now…" Liz murmured, rising to her feet and following her sister. Tsubaki glanced after them and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I think it's about time Black Star and I left too…no offence, Soul but…I need to get my head around this…did you know that you could get him pregnant? Didn't you guys use protection…?"

Scratching the back of my neck, a heavy blush spreading slowly across my face, I avoided eye contact with the weapon.  
>"Um, no…ironic thing is, I told him that he couldn't get pregnant…and that there was no need."<p>

"So this is your fault?" Maka growled, her hands on her hips.  
>"Well…I-I guess…but he went along with it! You can't blame this all on me!"<br>"Soul, Kid is _pregnant_ because of you! Of course I can! And now he's left, and he's-"

Her face noticeably paled.

"…he's living with Stein."

I nodded, resting my head in my hands.  
>"Yeah…I don't know if it's for the best, for the worst…I've no idea…"<br>"We need to get him home! What if Stein tries to do something to him or the baby? They're pretty much sitting ducks if they stay there!"

She made a move for the phone, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away before she could dial the professor's number.

"Soul, whaaa…?"  
>"Maka, I've no idea how I'm supposed to take care of a newborn, and I doubt there's a hospital anywhere in the country that knows how to handle a pregnant dude. But Stein…he seemed to have a clue in both. I think-and as mad as it sounds-I think staying there might be the best option for Kid."<br>"What? Are you crazy? I'm sure we could find somewhere for him, anywhere besides there! You know how unstable Stein is, what if he tries to dissect Kid?"  
>"I don't know! Look, I don't think you get it-he's carrying <em>my <em>baby, so I should get a say in what's done! And anyway, Kid seems to have his mind set on staying where he is, nothing we could say or do could make him come back, it'd be pointless! I don't want to bring him back by force, it might injure the baby…"

I sat back in the armchair, gazing at the ceiling.  
>"I just want them both safe. But to be honest, I have no idea how to make that happen…."<p>

Sighing, my meister pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back comfortingly.  
>"You could call him now, just to check he's safe…after how he's been acting around you, I doubt he'll want to see you in person, but maybe it'd be nice if you just let him know you're worried about him…?"<br>"Fine…hand me the phone…"

The pigtailed girl walked back over to the phone and dialled the professor's number, before handing the receiver to me. I waited with baited breath as I heard the dialling tone, half expecting it to go straight to his answer machine. Relief flooded through me as someone picked up, and joy mixed in too when I realised that that someone was Kid.

"I'm sorry, but Professor Stein is out right now. If you would like me to take a message, I'm sure he'll call you back when he returns."  
>"Kid?"<p>

The line went quiet.

"Soul…?"  
>"Yeah, it's me. Listen, Kid…we need to talk…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(KID'S POV)<strong>

Upon hearing it's father's voice, the baby let out an eager kick. A small gasp escaped my throat, and I patted my stomach gently to calm the child down.

"About what?"

I heard a voice in the background, soft and feminine, most probably Maka.

"Er…I don't know how to put this, but…"

He disappeared again, although I could still hear snippets of what he was saying. Something along the lines of "should I tell him I know?" and "he'll kill me". Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good.

"Soul, what's wrong…? What do you want?"  
>"Um, okay, please don't get mad, but, I know…about-"<p>

Before I could hear the rest of his answer, the front door to Stein's house flew open, the professor himself stood in the doorway, a pissed expression on his face.

"Hold that thought, Soul, I gotta go. Maybe you can tell me some other time. Goodbye."

Ignoring his yelled protests, I hung up the phone, and focused my attention back to the asymmetrical man before me.

"What's up?"  
>"Do you remember that sonogram I took about a month ago?"<br>"Uh…yeah?"  
>"It's missing. Have you took it? It was in that book of research I've been keeping."<br>"No, I haven't…maybe you've misplaced it?"  
>"I haven't, and I know that for a fact. I had it this morning."<p>

A light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Soul Evans picked it up at the end of first period…although he gave it back…"

His face paled.

"I had to referee a match between Patty and Black Star earlier, and I left the book in the classroom…he must've snuck back then and took it…"

I felt the colour drain from my own face, and I pointed at the phone with shaking hands.

"H-he just called, he said he knew about something, but I interrupted him before he could finish! What if he knows about the baby?"  
>"I don't know…listen, if he calls again, don't bring it up. There could be a chance this is a coincidence and he doesn't know a thing about it…so for now, let's act like nothing's wrong, okay?"<br>"Okay."

The professor sighed, turning the crank in his head.

"Would you like me to perform another sonogram? I've managed to get an ultrasound set up upstairs."  
>"Yeah, sure. I'm curious to know how it's doing…"<p>

Stein smiled, and led the way up the staircase. We walked past the bathroom, and the spare bedroom he had kindly set up to accommodate me. When I'd turned up on his doorstep, suitcase in hand, he was more than happy to let me stay, as he said it would give him a "further insight" for his research to see how I was coping. After helping me unpack, he'd left back to the academy to go pick up a few things from the nurse's office. Obviously, he'd gone for his book too.

As we stepped into a dimly-lit room, I watched in awe as he adjusted an old screen and a battered monitor. Un-knotting the tangled wires with skilled fingers, Stein indicated for me to lie down on an old armchair and hoist my shirt up.

The cold air of the room bit at my exposed skin, and I shivered slightly. The professor finished setting up his equipment and turned around, before applying the slimy gel to my stomach. As he moved the ultrasound device over my skin, I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the developing foetus that appeared on the screen. We'd done this so many times before, but it still stunned me to see the life developing inside me, changing so fast.

Gently, I rubbed one hand against the side of my stomach, watching closely for the baby's reaction. It kicked gently in that direction, trying to defend itself against the foreign object. I let out a small "aww", and even in the dim light, I was sure I saw Stein give a small smile.

"The baby's really healthy, she's growing at a moderate rate and she's not underweight-"  
>"She?"<p>

The professor blinked a few times before cocking his head to one side.

"Yes, she. It's a girl, did I not mention before…?"  
>"No!"<br>"Oh…well. Congratulations~"

He grinned, prompting me to do the same.

"A girl…wow~ I should probably get looking for names, huh?"  
>"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Might I suggest one? Specimen #2439 is rather fitting at the moment~"<p>

I clutched my stomach protectively, turning away from him slightly.  
>"Hahaa…thanks, but no thanks…I'll probably just search for something on Google…"<p>

Stein chuckled, and took another look at the screen.

"She's growing well, as I said, but I don't think you'll be able to carry to term. The way she's positioned, it'd cause a large amount of stress on your body. You see-" he pointed to the screen- "Her head is at quite an awkward angle, and if she were to get bigger it could cause you internal damage…I say we allow her to get to about 6 or 7 months, and see how we can go from there."

My eye twitched.  
>"She'll be born at either 6 or 8. There's no way I'm allowing any child of mine be born after such an asymmetrical amount of time!"<p>

A light smile crawled across Stein's thin lips.  
>"You never change, do you, Kid?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(SOUL'S POV)<strong>

"Hold that thought, Soul, I gotta go. Maybe you can tell me some other time. Goodbye."  
>"Kid, wait! I need to talk to you now!"<p>

My efforts were in vain, and I was met by silence from his side. Sighing, I turned back to Maka.  
>"He hates me…"<p>

Pulling me into a hug, she gently tugged the receiver out of my hands and threw it onto the couch.

"What did he say…?"  
>"Nothing, I said I needed to talk to him, but he hung up before I could explain…"<p>

The blonde-haired girl held me closer, patting my back soothingly.

"I just…I just want to make things right with him, why can't he see that? And I would've thought with the baby…he'd want to at least _try_ and be civil…"  
>"You never know…maybe it's because of the baby that he doesn't want to talk…maybe he doesn't know how you'll react…?"<br>"I dunno…"

I shrugged her arms off, and rose from my chair.  
>"But what I <em>do <em>know is, I've got about 5 or 6 months before the baby's born, right? That should be enough time to try and win him back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's gonna be around 3/4 more chapters I think, and trust me, the ending will shock you ;)**

**Btw, I've already started planning the fanfic I'mma write after this, and I think you might like it even better :D  
>It's called Cirque Des Souls, and it's set in an old circus...where Kid is the main attraction~ <strong>

**Yea, it's SoulxKid (what else would it be~?) and I won't upload the last chapter of Just A Mistake until I've written the first chapter of this one...I'm telling you so you can tell me what you think, you like the ideaa~? :3**

**The song at the start is I'm Not The One by 3OH!3, you _have _to hear it, it's really beautiful~~**

**Until next time, le byeeee~!**


	8. Family Portrait

**A/N: OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO UPDATE! I got busy doing the 25 one-shots...TT^TT **

**Anyways, it's FINALLY here! The plot has changed from what I originally planned, but I think it's easier this way...plus, it'll make the end more dramatic :3**

**So, favourite, review, send to AAAAAAAAALLL your friends, and fucking pray that I update sooner in the future!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Can we work it out?<br>__Can we be a family?  
>I promise I'll be better,<br>__Mommy I'll do anything  
>Can we work it out?<br>__Can we be a family?  
><em>_I promise I'll be better,  
><em>_Daddy please don't leave… _

**(SOUL'S POV)**

The ivory keys sung under my fingers, their melodic cries echoing around the dimly-lit lounge and flooding through the audience's ears. It was me, alone, with nothing but the grand piano baring my soul for everyone to see. I could hear gasps of amazement, as the awed crowd admired my talent. It was nothing to be shocked about, in comparison to someone like Wes this was amateurish. His skills far surpass mine.

Minors and majors danced in a heated battle, their fluidity creating a tune both coated in melancholy and tinted with light joy. Long since had I abandoned the sheet music placed atop the keys; this was pure improvising.

I picked up to a crescendo as the song reached it's climax, the resonance filling the room to the brim with music. I wanted the audience all to hear it-what I felt for Kid, for our baby. Because, in the end, this was theirs. Their song. And I was playing it for them.

When there was nothing left to say, I slowed my playing down to an adagio before finishing completely, and rose from the piano's bench. I ignored the applause and walked over to Maka, who had been watching my performance from the wings.

"What did you think?"

She smiled.  
>"Do I really need to say? It was incredible of course, like always~"<p>

I managed a grin.

"Then your ears are retarded, obviously."  
>"Oh shut up, you know you're good."<p>

We stood in a comfortable silence as we watched the follow-up act-a sweaty faced comedian-awkwardly make his way onto the stage and spew out a few painfully unfunny jokes. As the unimpressed crowd hissed and booed, Maka broke our hush.

"Hey, Soul?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You've been performing here for a month now…do you think you've earned enough?"

I sighed.

"I think so…tonight's pay check should bring the total amount to about $800...I'm sure that'd be enough for Kid…"  
>"Probably…"<p>

I stared at the ground sadly. I'd still not been able to get in touch with the reaper, but had spent the time since he'd moved in with Stein performing around clubs to earn some money to give to him and the baby. I knew he was rich enough to be able to provide for it by himself, but this was _my _child too, and I wanted him to know that I wanted to be involved in it's life.

The pay I was making was good, for my skill I was earning $200 a week, which over the course of merely a month had brought me closer and closer up to my total of $800. I wasn't going to let Kid have a symmetry spaz over my gesture.

Without warning, a large hand clapped me on the back, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Good show tonight, Evans! Well done, you're really earning your keep!"

Turning around to face the speaker, I gave him a forced smile. It was the owner, in other words, my boss.

"Thanks, sir. Speaking of which, have you got it…?"  
>"Oh yes, it's here somewhere…"<p>

He dug within the overly large pockets of his jacket for a few minutes before pulling out a crumpled envelope and handed it over.

"$200 exactly."

I nodded, and pocketed my pay.

"Listen, I need to tell you something…" I glanced at Maka, and she gave me an encouraging smile. "See, the thing is, I was only working here to make some money for a friend, and now I've got enough…I'd like to quit, if it's okay with you."

The owner stared at me in shock for a few minutes, before his brain seemed to regain the ability to function.

"B-but Soul…you're my best act! You can't leave, business has never been better since you started!"  
>"I know, but I just don't see any point in carrying on when I've done what I needed to do. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but it can't be helped. Come on, Maka…"<p>

I grabbed my meister by the wrist, and pulled her out the back door with me. My breath was visible in the air, the peak of midwinter evident.

"So…now what?" the ash-blonde mumbled against chattering teeth.  
>"I say we go home, and then I can take the money for Kid tomorrow. That sound like a plan…?"<br>"Yeah, sure."  
>"Right. Stay here, I'll bring the bike around."<p>

I shoved my hands into my pockets, and jogged around to the parking lot, fumbling with my keys. Straddling the motorcycle, I slipped them into the ignition and started up the engine. Maka was shivering by the time I got back to her. The second she took her seat behind me, I sped off into the night, down the frosted streets.

* * *

><p>"Have you got it all?"<br>"Yup. I counted it, all the money's in here." I held up the envelope I'd packed the money into to my meister's face, and she nodded in approval.  
>"I can't believe you actually went to the trouble of doing this, Soul…the baby's really lucky to have you as a father…"<p>

A light blush spread across my cheeks, and I looked away.

"I'm only doing what's right…"

Maka smiled, and handed me my keys.

"And that's why it's lucky."

**(KID'S POV)**

I groaned, having thrown up for the third time today. Stein was out, having being called to head out on a mission that would take a few days before he got back. His orders to me were to relax, and not put any strain or stress upon the baby. However, the second he'd walked out the door, I'd immediately set about his house, reorganising and arranging his belongings and furniture in a symmetrical fashion.

Hey, he said he didn't want me stressing out, and the state of disarray his house was in had put me on edge.

Grabbing my toothbrush, I brushed my teeth before heading downstairs and flopping down on the scientist's sofa, switching the decrepit TV on and flicking through channels. There was nothing interesting to watch, even static would've been more appealing than half the crap that was showing. Groaning in defeat, I settled for lying back and staring at the ceiling, counting the multiple stitches that held Stein's house together.

Suddenly, a knock on the door dragged me from my seemingly infinite boredom, and I rose to go answer it. I glanced, curious, through the peephole to see who would be calling, and my heart just about stopped when I saw them.

It was Soul, clutching something to his chest, a determined look upon his face.

Panicking, I pulled my shirt closer around me, the loose-fitting material doing a poor job of hiding my swollen stomach. In desperation I settled for just wrapping my arms around it, as if I was folding them nonchalantly. Taking a deep breath, I swung the door open to face my child's father.

"H-hi, Soul…Stein isn't here right now, maybe you should call back later…?"  
>"He isn't here?"<br>"No…"

The scythe stepped closer, causing me to edge back.

"Good. Because it's you I'm here to see."

**(SOUL'S POV)**

He'd wrapped his arms around his stomach in what I guessed was a poor attempt to hide the baby. I rolled my eyes and stepped across the threshold, ignoring his protests, and subtly slipped the money into my jacket pocket. I wasn't going to tell him I knew he was pregnant, I wanted him to say it himself.

"Kid, listen, we need to talk. It's about what happened at Kilik's party."

His gold eyes grew to the size of saucers, but he nodded and led the way to the couch. Cautiously he sat down, and beckoned me to do the same. I seated myself beside him, never once breaking eye contact. The young reaper squirmed under my gaze.

"S-so…what did you want to say…?"  
>"I'm sorry for what I did…I knew we were both drunk and I shouldn't have pushed you like I did…please, can you ever forgive me?"<p>

Kid bit his lip, looking away and obviously holding back tears, the crack in his voice when he next spoke giving him away.

"You could've stopped at any time and…and you didn't…I mean, did you even think about the…about the consequences…?"

His arms tightened around his stomach on that.

Without thinking, I grabbed his chin, and turned him back to face me. He stared into my eyes in shock, with a hint of fear etched across his face.

"Soul, what are you-"  
>"Move your arms."<br>"W-what?"  
>"Your arms. Move them."<br>"N-no…"  
>"Kid, please…"<p>

Slowly, hesitantly, he unfurled his arms, revealing his baby bump. Moving gently so as not to freak him out, I rested one hand against it softly. Kid bowed his head in shame, choosing to stare at the floor rather than look at me.

"S-Soul…I'm sorry…I-I should've told you sooner, but…I'm pregnant…"

I sighed.

"It's okay, I know…"

He visibly twitched, and turned back to face me.

"You know? How?"  
>"Stein's journal…I found it, I found the ultrasound…I can't believe you didn't tell me."<br>"I didn't know what you'd think…I figured it'd be better if you didn't find out…"

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the envelope full of money and shoved it into his hand. He stared at it for a few seconds, before cocking his head in confusion.

"What…what's this…?"  
>"Proof."<br>"Proof? Of what?"  
>"Proof that I want to be involved in our child's life. What I did was wrong, and you didn't deserve it. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it up to you, even if it takes a lifetime."<p>

Kid stared at me in shock, obviously not believing a single thing I'd just said. Determination growing within me, I cupped his cheek and rested my forehead against his.

"This may be the wrong time to say it, but…I love you, Kid…"

With that, I crushed our lips together in a searing kiss, all the emotions I'd been feeling for him for the past few months the driving force behind it.

A muffled squeak escaped the meister's lips, and he rested his hands against my chest so as to push me off. Desperately, I deepened the kiss, almost pleading him to respond. On the action, he moaned softly, before allowing his eyes to flutter closed, and his hand instead gripped my shirt and pulled me closer. I moved him so he was straddling my lap, and gripped his hips lightly to keep him in place.

It was everything like I'd imagined it to be.

His lips were soft, smooth and delicious, and moved in perfect sync with my own. Slowly, in a teasing movement, I traced small circles on his lower back, the sensation causing his breath to hitch and a light gasp escape. I smirked into the kiss, before pulling away for air.

"Kid, look. I know you're probably still kinda pissed at me, but I swear, I'm going to be the best damn father I can be. You're not gonna be alone in raising the baby."

The reaper flung his arms around my neck, a smile etched across his pale features.

"Thank you…so much…"

Wrapping my arms around his middle, I hugged back, and kissed his cheek.

"No problem…"  
>"Ha, I guess the only thing to do now is decide on a name, hm?"<br>"Guess so~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Corny? Yes.  
>Cute? YOU KNOW IT~~<br>Stein? The good guy? HELL NO~!**

**Oop, spoilers~~~~~~ ;)**

**Until next time, my lovelies~**


	9. Lego House

**A/N: WOO ITS ANOTHER UPDATE LETS DO THE UPDATE DANCE PEOPLEZ~ **

***ahem***

**So yeah I lost motivation for this story for a while, and I was planning to spend all weekend on it but some stuff came up involving my family and the police and blaaaargh I got distracted. Sorry if it sounds rushed ^^"**

**Btw, pwease watch this SoulxKid video, I'm well proud~ .com/watch?v=ZsRuDKwd5gI&list=UUZwVJN0Rus93Qaai0nybSSg&index=1&feature=plcp**

**Sooo, enjoy and review~! (98 reviews, I love you guys so so so much x)**

**P.S: If your name is Tiffany or Clara, I do not intend to offend :3**

* * *

><p><em>I'm out of touch,<br>__I'm out of love.  
>I'll pick you up<br>__When you're getting down.  
>And out of all these things I've done<br>I think I love you better now  
>I'm out of sight,<br>I'm out of mind.  
>I'll do it all for you<br>In time  
>And out of all these things I've done<br>I think I love you better now, now._

**(SOUL'S POV)**

"Tiffany?"  
>"Ew. No, no way in hell."<br>"Okay…um…Clara…?"  
>"Nahh…it doesn't sound right."<br>"Dammit Kid, you're not making this easy…"  
>"It's not my fault you can only think of awful names!"<br>"They're not awful! I think they're sweet…"

"What?"  
>"They're <em>tacky<em>."

I glared, repositioning the phone between the crook of my neck and my ear, scrolling further down yet another page of baby names. My assumption had been correct, and we were expecting a little girl. We'd quickly stocked up on baby clothes and enough diapers to last a year, and just last week I'd helped Kid assemble her crib. The decision was that she would live with him, and I could have her on weekends. Seeing as we'd only been dating for two months, moving in together probably wasn't the best idea.

"Come on Soul, it needs to be sophisticated and elegant, she _is_ going to be a reaper after all…"  
>"Alright, alright…oh, hey, how about this one? <em>Emilee<em>."  
>"That…that actually sounds kind of cute…Emilee Evans~"<p>

I chuckled at the name, it had a nice ring to it.

"So is that her first or middle name?"  
>"Well, I had chosen a first name, but yours sounds so much cuter…"<br>"You can keep yours, I don't mind."  
>"No, I like Emilee. The one I picked can go in the middle."<p>

I smiled.

"I can't believe this is really happening…she has a name, it's almost like she's a real person…"

Kid chuckled down the line.

"Almost? What's it gonna take for her to be real? When she barfs on you for the first time?"  
>"Ew, she wouldn't do that to her daddy~"<br>"I bet she will~"  
>"Nuh-uh, because she loves meeee~~"<br>"Hahaa, she's not the only one~"

A light blush crept across my cheeks, and I smiled softly.  
>"I love you too…"<p>

We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before a voice in the background on Kid's line spoke up. I listened in as best I could but failed to decipher what was being said.

"Sorry Soul, I gotta go. Stein wants me for another sonogram."  
>"What? But this is like the third one you've had this week! Is something wrong…?"<br>"No no, don't worry. He just wants to check the baby's okay, he thinks he can deliver her within the next month."  
>"W-woah…no way…"<br>"Yeah, he said I wouldn't be able to carry to term, or there would be complications with the birth."  
>"Oh, right…how far along are you now, by the way?"<br>"Umm…about…7 months, I think?"

I chuckled.  
>"You must be hating that~"<br>"Ugh, don't even get me started. Anyway, bye, I guess~"  
>"Yeah, bye~"<p>

We both hung up, and I threw the phone onto my bed and leaned back in my desk chair.

A month…I was going to be a father in a _month_…

Speaking of fathers, we'd told Kid's a month ago. Surprisingly, he'd taken the news rather well, only inflicting two reaper chops upon me. He'd rambled on for a while about how we should have been more careful and used protection, but the prospect of being a grandfather had seemed to mellow him out, and he wasn't too hard on us. I think it had calmed Kid down too, he'd been stressing a lot about how his father would take the news, but he was too far along and he couldn't hide his pregnancy anymore.

I rose from my chair, sighing in relief as my joints popped back into place, and sauntered to the living room where Maka was curled up on the couch watching TV. She spared me a glance as I flopped onto the couch, cocking her head curiously at the wide smile that had invaded my features.

"What's got you so happy…?"  
>"Guess who just got off the phone with Kid~?"<p>

She rolled her eyes, chuckling.  
>"I'm guessing by the shit-eating grin, you?"<br>"Uh-huh~ Guess what he said?"  
>"Ugh, seriously Soul, I don't need to know the details of your sex life…"<br>"No! Nothing like that. It's good, it's really good~"  
>"Okay, what then…?"<br>"Kid might be having the baby in a month~"

My meister's olive eyes widened in shock.  
>"A-a month?"<br>"Yeah! Isn't it great~~?"  
>"Wow, Soul…that's…I can't believe it~ What're you going to call it?"<br>"_Her, _Maka. My baby is a _her_. Jeez, she's not Crona…"

That earned me a Maka Chop.

"Fine then. What is _she_ called…?"  
>"Emilee~"<br>"Awww~"  
>"I know, right? I can't wait until she's here…"<p>

Maka smiled, and pulled me into a hug.  
>"You and Kid are gonna be great parents, I just know it~ I do have one issue though…"<br>"Yeah…?"  
>"I get to be Emilee's aunt, right~?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(KID'S POV)<strong>

I grimaced as Stein spread the ice cold gel over my swollen stomach once more, the sensation still not yet something I'd grown accustomed to. I was showing heavily by now, I couldn't hide my baby bump anymore. Not that I had to, really, as the people closest to me and Soul already knew. They were the only ones who really had to know.

Stein moved the sonogram wand around my exposed skin, smearing the gel in order to gain a better picture of the baby. The room was silent as we waited, watching the screen intently for the familiar tiny grey blob to pop up. Sure enough, after a few seconds, she was there. My little angel, mine and Soul's miracle.

I couldn't help the happy smile that stretched across my face, this was really happening…she was going to be here, a living, breathing human being in less than a month…

The prospect of being a mother was daunting, but at the same time, I couldn't wait.

I glanced over at Stein to check his reaction, expecting to see a small smile or anything of that sort, but was instead greeted with a grim expression. His grip around the sonogram wand had tightened significantly, his knuckles clenched tight enough to show the white of the bone.

"St-Stein…?"

He didn't respond.

Instead, he reached for the crank attached to the side of his head and turned it once, twice, three times.

"Stein please, you're scaring me! What's wrong?"  
>"We…we need to get her out…"<br>"W-why…?"  
>"It's the angle she's resting in…she's close to crushing your organs…"<br>"But she's okay…?"  
>"She's fine, it's just you who's at risk."<p>

A sigh of relief passed my lips.  
>"Phew…"<p>

After printing off a copy of today's sonogram, the scientist passed me a light blue hospital gown and sent me to my room to change. As I stripped myself of my clothes, I couldn't help but shiver as the cold air nipped at my skin. I felt Emilee wriggle within me, obviously feeling it too. I patted my stomach gently, trying to reassure her.

"It's okay, honey…you're going to be out soon, I can warm you up with a cuddle…"

A chuckle sounded from the doorway.  
>"You sure are getting maternal, Kid…"<p>

I blushed at the comment, wrapping my arms around my bump gently.

"Anyway, if you're done changing, I've got a bed and a needle prepared, I can induce you now."  
>"O-okay…"<p>

He left the room, and before I followed him, I quickly grabbed my mobile from my pants pocket, so that I would be able to call Soul and tell him what was going on.

There was no way I could do this alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(SOUL'S POV)<strong>

My bed had never looked so inviting. Schoolwork, plus mentally preparing myself for fatherhood, was really starting to take it's toll on my body. I flopped down face first into the sheets, groaning in exhaustion and lacking the energy to remove my clothes. Almost immediately, my eyelids began to droop, and I could feel sweet, sweet sleep begin to lull me in.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I growled, silently cussing my mobile as it announced I had a call. I hit the receive button and shoved the device to my ear.

"What?"  
>"S-Soul…?"<p>

Shit, it was Kid…I should've probably checked the caller ID first…

"Hi love, how are you? How did the sonogram go?"

He went quiet for a second.

"W-well actually about that…it's the way she's positioned, Stein said-_AGH!_"

As his sentence was cut short I heard the phone clatter to the ground, the reaper's voice audible in the background.

"Shit! Stein, it's coming!"

Hurried footsteps ran over, and I could just manage to get the general gist of what they were saying.

Epidural…scalpel…disinfectant…not much time…

_The baby's coming._

Without a second thought I ran, throwing on my shoes and racing out to the bike, holding my phone to my ear the whole time. I could hear Kid crying as the contractions got stronger, and Stein's voice as he tried to calm him. He was going to deliver the baby by caesarean, something for which I didn't want my lover to be alone.

I was on my bike in record speed, revving up the engine and shooting down the road, ignoring my meister as she leaned out of the window and yelled after me in confusion. Traffic was thicker than I expected, and almost every light I passed was red but I didn't bother stopping. Getting a ticket was the least of my worries.

Within minutes I was at Stein's house, pounding at the door until my fists were bruised and sore. Yet still, I gained no response. Go figure, he was most likely operating on Kid.

I had to get in there, I couldn't let the reaper do this by himself. Taking a deep breath, I kicked the door until it gave way and shot inside, diving into the foyer. From upstairs, I could hear Kid's cries and yells as Stein cut into him, not even daring to imagine how much pain he must be in.

I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs would allow, scanning each door as I reached the landing, trying to work out which one contained my lover and child.

All looked the same, grey, monotone and blank. However, only one had pained screams coming from behind it. Without thinking, I ran at it, slamming it open and causing it to slam into the wall. The resounding crash was huge, booming around the lab and causing everyone within jump.

A reaction to which, because of Stein, with his hands on Kid's stomach, a blade deep inside him, I could not regret more.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The blade twitched upwards, a scream of agony erupting from the pregnant boy, before it dropped to the floor with a clang, flashes of light glinting off the metal.

Silence.

And then, like something from a horror movie, blood.

Everywhere.

Deep, red crimson, the colour of my eyes, dripping to the cold hard floor, as Kid's honey gold ones rolled backwards into his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *hides from angry fangirls***

**The song at the start is Lego House by Ed Sheeran :)**


	10. Run

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone~! Hope you all got lots of chocolate and stuffs~ I got Fairy Tale Part 1 on DVD, beat that, mwahahaa~~**

**Anyways, here's chapter 10, keep your reviews coming people! I love them so much and I love all you guys for sticking with me throughout this story, there's only one chapter left to go :'(**

**And in regards to all of you questionning whether or not I'm actually going to kill Kid, do you seriously think I'm that cruel...?**

* * *

><p><em>I'll sing it one last time for you<br>Then we really have to go  
>You've been the only thing that's right<br>In all I've done_

And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here<p>

**(SOUL'S POV)**

Everything passed in a blur.

All was silent, neither me nor the scientist able to comprehend what was happening until a pained gurgling sound erupted from the throat of the shinigami. As if snapping from a trance, Stein's stitched face grew determined as he turned to face me, holding a hand out expectantly.

"Soul, hand me the needle and thread. Hurry, we haven't got much time!"

I rushed to grab the requested items from his table of equipment, my eyes darting over the ominous-looking tools which he had been planning to use to deliver my child.

"W-what happened?"  
>"I caught a vein as my hand slipped. Not just any, either, it was huge. If we don't act fast he could die from blood loss."<br>"And the baby?"  
>"She'll die too."<p>

My eyes widened in shock and I hurried my search, eventually finding the needle and thread and thrusting it into the professor's awaiting hands. However, the second he began to stitch Kid back up, a pale hand gripped his wrist and prevented him from proceeding any further.

"K-Kid? What are you doing?"  
>"Th…the baby…save the baby…"<br>"But you'll die!"  
>"I-I don't care…get her out…"<p>

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, and I gripped his frail hand tight, intertwining our fingers.  
>"P-please Kid…come on, you'll be okay…w-we'll fix you up and then we can get Emilee out, a-and we'll be a happy family…"<p>

The dying reaper gave me a weak smile.  
>"I'm not an idiot, Soul. It's me or her…I know it is…by the time Stein's stitched me up she'll have suffocated…I can't live knowing that to continue my own life my baby had to die…"<p>

He shot a weak but resolute glare at the scientist.  
>"Stein. Get her out now."<p>

Nodding shakily, the stitched man did as he was told, dropping the needle and thread and instead grabbing a scalpel. Staying close to Kid's side, I gave his hand a light squeeze as Stein began cutting into him once more.

Whether he was merely fighting through the pain or he was too weak to feel it I couldn't tell, but there was next to no emotion on the shinigami's face, just exhaustion and tired, golden eyes staring upwards towards the heavens.

He was going to be okay, I knew he was.

He had to be.

"And…she's here…"

A loud cry sounded from near Kid's stomach as Stein gently pulled the baby from within him, holding her head gently and wrapping her up in a white blanket. The reaper let out a small noise somewhere between a sigh of relief and a chuckle.

"My baby…my little Emilee…I want…I want to see her…"

I held a hand softly on his shoulder.  
>"Kid, you can't…you're too weak…"<p>

He looked up at me pleadingly.  
>"Please, Soul…I may never get the chance to do so again…"<p>

My breath hitched as I became conscious of this reality, before silently moving over to Stein. He handed our daughter over without hesitation, and I returned to Kid's side and placed her in his weak arms, providing support so he could hold her up. He smiled softly, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"She's so…so beautiful…"

Although still covered in blood and fluid, there was no denying he was right. Dark locks contrasted perfectly with pale skin, the spit and image of her mother. It was ideal, I guess…

She was going to be the only thing I had to remember him by.

Unashamedly, tears spilled from my eyes, and I leaned down and kissed the reaper's forehead gently.

"S-Soul…?"  
>"I…I'm so sorry Kid…this is all my fault…everything…I-I can't believe I was so stupid…a-and the party…I shouldn't have forced you into-"<p>

I was interrupted by a slender finger on my lips.

"Don't apologise. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten her." He indicated to the small bundle in his arms. "Plus…I wouldn't have fallen in love with you either…"

A choked sob passed my lips, and I pulled him into a hug, burying my face in his hair and breathing in his scent.

I didn't want to let him go.

If I did, I'd never get to hold him again.

"S-Soul…"  
>"Yeah…?"<br>"Th-that name I mentioned…"  
>"W-what was it…?"<br>"Her middle name…I want her to be called Iphigenia…"  
>"Iphigenia…?"<p>

He smiled softly.  
>"It means sacrifice…you know, like the game we played to get her…"<br>"Virgin sacrifice…?"  
>"Y-yeah…I guess it has two meanings now, huh?"<br>"Kid…"

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. I could hear his breathing growing raspy, he didn't have long left.

"I love you…so much…take care of her….I know you'll be a great father…"

He leaned up slowly, and I stooped down to meet him. Our lips touched in the middle in a kiss, soft, tender and loving. I ignored the taste of blood in his mouth, cupping his cheek and helping to keep him in place. The pace of his breath was slowly decreasing, slower and slower, until his lips turned slack against mine.

I pulled away sadly, staring in disbelief at his lifeless body. His face looked so peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping. As carefully as I could I removed Emilee from his arms and held her close, sobbing into her hair.

"Time of death, 19:29 PM," Stein announced quietly, pulling a white sheet over the reaper's still form.

"I-I can't believe he's…he…what am I going to do…?"  
>"What do you mean…?"<br>"H-how…how am I supposed to raise her? I s-still have school…I need a job…I can't do th-this alone…"

Stein shook his head and rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You're not alone, Soul. I'll be here if anything happens to her, I'm sure your friends can help out too…and besides…Kid's always going to be with you…even if you can't see him, he'll be right here-" he rested a hand over my heart- "forever. He was right, you're going to be an excellent father. Don't let him down."

Staying quiet for a moment as the words sunk in, I nodded slowly and wrapped my arms around Emilee tighter. I had to stay strong, for her.

"I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you…I promise…"

As I stroked her soft cheek, I couldn't help but feel my heart break as I saw how strongly she resembled her mother. But here she was, the last part of him I had left, his final sacrifice. I had to stay strong for them both, no matter how much it hurt.

I handed Emilee over to the scientist so he could clean her up, and stepped outside the lab. The crisp air which had before seemed so refreshing against my skin now felt bitter and harsh, biting at my fingers and cheeks.

The moon was up, blood oozing from it's menacing grin. I glared and looked past it, into the array of stars that illuminated the dark sky in which they sat, knowing that Kid was now in safe hands amongst them.

Tears sprung to my eyes once more for the boy I loved. He was gone, and nothing I could do would ever bring him back. I was alone, all alone with the daughter he had bore unto me.

The daughter whose birth we had so eagerly anticipated, only for this to happen.

And now…he's dead.

_And all of this is my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, yes I am.**

**I'm sorry, but that was the intention of the plot all along, even from when I started planning it I decided it was going to have a sad ending, my last fanfic ended so fluffily...**

**BUT! I have decided, for my next one, in order to cheer everyone up Imma do a SoulxKid version of Beauty and the Beast~! (and no it's not just because IT'S COMING OUT IN 3D~~~~!) The only thing is, I think I might make Soul uke in it...it's something that's been growing on me for a while now ^^" Plus it just makes more sense, the beast is a prince, Kid is a death prince...Belle has a nice ass, Soul has a VERY nice ass...**

**Anyways look out for it when I upload the first chapter, and for the final chapter of Just A Mistake :)  
><strong>**  
>The song at the start is Run by Snow Patrol~<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review~!  
>Lamia x<strong>


	11. Living In The Sky With Diamonds

**A/N: So here you go...after exactly one year, here's the final chapter...it's going to be so weird not having any more to write!**

**So much has happened in the past year, it's quite unbelievable. However, to be able to look back through this as a memory is a lovely thought, I wouldn't change it for the world. And damn, for a story I thought was going to plummet, you guys seem to love this! Checking my traffic, you guys have given me 19,534 hits, and I can honestly not thank you enough. Seriously, it means so much that you take the time to read my works, I hope you continue to keep doing so in the near future :) Please look out for my upcoming fanfics, I'll have some of them uploaded quite soon~**

**Thank you for believing in my eccentricity, and review and favourite~!**

* * *

><p><em>She's dancing with the stars,<br>__Living in the sky with diamonds.  
><em>_She's dancing with the stars,  
><em>_And oh, how the lights are shining.  
><em>_She holds the key in her hand,  
><em>_Reflection in the mirror's her only friend.  
><em>_She's dancing with the stars,  
><em>_The stars,  
><em>_Keep dancing._

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later<em>

* * *

><p>Two lone figures stood, heads bowed in sombre silence, before a single gravestone amidst a field of thousands. The taller of the pair shook with broken sobs as the smaller gripped his hand, barely holding back their own, shivering slightly as the freezing rain crept slowly down their collars. Grey clouds loomed overhead, rumbling ominously with deep growls of thunder.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>W-what do you mean, he's…he's…"<br>_"_He's dead, Liz…I'm so sorry…"_

_The elder of the Thompson duo sank to her knees as she broke down, holding her head in her hands and wailing for her now former meister. The remaining five people in the room- Maka, Black Star. Tsubaki, Patty and Lord Death- only stared in shock. But who could blame them? Merely five days beforehand they'd seen the reaper, beaming with pride and happiness at the prospect of being a mother. _

_And now…all that remained of him was the baby he'd been so eagerly anticipating, sleeping soundly in her father's arms, unaware of the grief by which she was surrounded._

"_This…this is your fault, Evans…you killed him…"_

_Everyone turned to face Lord Death, watching in horror as he stepped forward to come face-to-face with the slightly trembling albino before him. Soul gulped, keeping his eyes to the ground and clutching Emilee tighter._

"_S-sir…please…"  
><em>"_You killed him! It's your fault he's dead! If he hadn't been so fucking determined to carry your bastard child this would never happened! He'd still be here a-and…and I wouldn't be left with that…that _monstrosity_ you're holding…I'd still have my Kiddo…"_

_The great reaper removed his mask to reveal a tear-stained face, gold eyes watery and near luminous against the puffy redness of his sockets. To see such a grand figure break down like this was shocking, inducing fresh tears from the other occupants of the Death Room._

"_Y-you think you can come in here and just…and just tell me my son- my only family- is dead?"  
><em>"_Sir, please…I'm sure you hate me right now…but believe me, no-one can hate me more than I hate myself, knowing that it's my fault he's dead…and then having our daughter as a reminder of that every day…"_

_A choked sob escaped the reaper's throat.  
><em>"_I…I can never forgive you…just…get out of my sight, never come back here…please…"_

_Soul nodded, and bowed in respect before turning and leaving to go home. But home to what? He couldn't face Maka and the others, he'd been living with Stein in his laboratory since Kid's passing. Today had been the first time since then that he'd braved seeing other people, and even then it was to deliver the news. He'd managed to convince them that he and Kid were merely too exhausted from caring for a newborn to have visitors. However, people will only believe the same excuse for a limited amount of time._

"_Soul! Hey! Soul!"_

_The albino, who had just been about to step outside the front doors of the DWMA, turned to face the speaker, Patty, currently waving and running towards him._

"_What's up?"_

_Slowing to a halt, the blonde quickly regained her breath.  
><em>"_Listen, I know things must be hard for you and Emilee right now…"_

_The scythe nodded, holding his girl closer to his chest._

"_So I was wondering…h-how would you feel if I helped you to care for her?"_

"_W-what?"_

_The pistol averted her eyes to the ground, a solemn look clouding over her usually cheery face._

"_I…I still love him, Soul…and if she's all that's left of him then I want to be able to be near her, it'd feel like…like he's still with us."_

* * *

><p>Lies.<p>

She lied.

Sure, she stuck around, but only until she fell in love again.

This time, with Black Star.

Towards the start of the year, Patty had fulfilled nearly every motherly duty available, assisting in potty training, teaching Emilee to walk and talk, and taking her to the park each day. However, as the year progressed into two, then five, she began to slowly lose interest until she was making excuses so as to avoid helping Soul. At first he was furious-even going so far as to get into a huge argument with the blonde that resulted in both not speaking with the other for several months-but soon came to realise that she had her own life to live, and had moved on from Kid.

Something he was still yet to do.

Lord Death was no better either. He refused to see Emilee, wanting nothing to do with the child that had robbed him of his own. In time, though, he slowly opened up, asking to see her so long as it was not Soul who brought her. The albino didn't mind- to be honest, facing a grief-stricken reaper was not something he was particularly looking forward to.

A sigh passed his lips.

He'd been hung up on Kid since his death, since before that, and couldn't bear to let him go. Sure, he'd been on several dates over the past eight years, but made sure he never made it past the first. To fall in love again would be like cheating. He daren't even look at another guy or girl for fear of it happening.

A small tug on his hand pulled him from his thoughts. Looking down, he was faced with his small daughter, shivering from the freezing weather and staring back at him with wide ruby eyes.

"D-daddy, p-please can we go home now? I-I'm c-c-cold…"  
>"Just a second, Emilee…let daddy say bye-bye to mommy."<p>

The child nodded, releasing her father's hand as he knelt before the marble grave marking the spot where her mother was buried. Resting one hand upon the cool stone, the scythe bit back fresh tears as he read the inscription upon the surface:

_Here lies Death The Kid (1996-2012)  
><em>_Beloved son, friend and mother.  
><em>_Died for the child he will never see grow up.  
><em>_R.I.P_

Placing a soft kiss upon Kid's name, Soul rose and took Emilee's hand in his own.

"Come on, baby, let's get you warmed up…"

The dark-haired girl nodded, and allowed him to lead her back through the field of the deceased, towards their car.

"Daddy?"  
>"Yes, baby?"<br>"What was mommy like…?"  
>"H-he…he was amazing…you'll never know…"<p>

The thought was heartbreaking, but somehow Soul managed to maintain a fairly straight face as he helped the child into her car-seat. She was all he had left of the shinigami now, the only shred of him remaining.

Every last sacrifice Kid had made had been for her-had been for Soul.

His virginity, his education…

And finally, he had sacrificed his life.

For Soul.

All because of a one night stand.

A one night stand that had been just a mistake.

The most bittersweet mistake either of them had made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know alot of people wanted Kid to be miraculously revived (-_-) but sadly no, fangirls, that's not how life works. I hope you enjoyed this story, please review and look out for my upcoming stories, Beauty and the Beast and The Volume of Blood, both SoulxKid and one another mpreg!**

**The song at the start is Living In The Sky With Diamonds by Cobra Starship. To tell you the truth...it's the song that shaped this entire fanfic, from start to finish, and what fuelled the ending~**

**And please, take the time to watch my part for the SoulxKid MEP, and watch it when it comes out :3 watch?v=67wJZ3N8nOk**


End file.
